


Сцена за сценой

by Lana_Marcy



Category: The Borgias (Showtime TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Gen, Love, Missing Scene, Multi, Romance, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 07:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 25,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13429467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_Marcy/pseuds/Lana_Marcy
Summary: Попытка описать все сцены из сериала с добавлением интересных деталей, не показанных в сериале.Все части истории постоянно редактируются, и могут изменять свое содержание, до тех пор пока статус не изменится на законченный.





	1. На смертном одре. Часть первая

Вице-канцлер Родриго Борджиа со скучающим видом наблюдает за кардиналами, гомонящими в саду внутреннего двора папских покоев. Папа римский Иннокентий VIII еще не отдал Богу душу, а они уже плетут интриги, каждый из них надеется занять если не престол Святого Петра, то, по меньшей мере, должность вице-канцлера. От полуденной августовской жары у Родриго перед глазами плывут круги, а красные сутаны кардиналов сливаются в одно багрово-алое пятно на сочной зелени травы.  
Сколько дней прошло? Сдается, уже вторую неделю понтифик при смерти и Родриго вынужден натягивать маску великой скорби и проводить дни напролет в душной келье, молясь о бессмертной душе Папы. Право, кончина затянулась, всем предельно ясно, что выздоровление старика не возможно, а тягостное ожидание лишь изнуряет и без того немощного Иннокентия, а также играет на руку противникам Родриго, позволяя им обсуждать новые союзы и договоренности. О да, они многое обсуждают, он в этом не сомневался. Испанская кровь вице-канцлера как кость в горле для многих не только в Ватикане, а и во всем Риме.  
Но за те годы, что Родриго, выходец из знатной каталонской семьи, провел в Вечном Городе, он успел нажить не только врагов, но и множество друзей, на чью поддержку он сейчас рассчитывает. Завистники его жизнелюбия и непомерной гордости не могут не отмечать, что гордость эта небезосновательна. У Родриго Борджиа есть все основания гордиться собой, уже третью декаду он занимает уважаемую должность вице-канцлера, второго человека после самого Папы, и все это время он исполняет свои обязанности наилучшим образом, демонстрируя великолепное административное управление. Четверо понтификов испустили дух у него на глазах, и нынче пятый на смертном одре.   
Без сомнений, Родриго Борджиа многим обязан тому счастливому стечению обстоятельств, что его дядюшка Каликст III, а в миру Алонсо Борджиа, заняв престол Святого Петра, вызвал тогда еще юного Борджиа к себе на службу в Ватикан. Родриго хорошо помнит, какие чувства испытывал, ступив на землю Рима. Молодой красавец, с жизнелюбием и амбициями, бьющими через край, он готовился завоевать весь мир, ах как самонадеян он был, надеясь быстро заручиться доверием старых и уважаемых итальянских семей. Благодаря собственному упорству, таланту и настойчивости он умудрился не только удержать удачу за хвост, но и подчинить ее себе в полной мере. Однако, в сущности, мало что изменилось со времен его молодости, и до сих пор он встречает презрение к своему испанскому происхождению, но теперь это более не тревожит кардинала Борджиа. Он изучил пути к сердцам нужных ему людей, щедрость его первое оружие в борьбе за власть, щедрость же и второе и лишь потом хитрость и мудрость.  
У него определенно накопились необходимые знания, умения, связи и богатства что бы совершить последний рывок. Намедни вице-канцлер разменял седьмой десяток, здоровье его не подводит, сил все еще не занимать, но в последнее время он все явственней ощущает бремя прожитых лет.   
Кардинал Борджиа почти уверен в успехе. Он рассчитывает на фракцию Асканио Сфорца, кардинала Колонна и миланцев, стоит помочь всем остальным князьям Церкви сделать правильный выбор.   
Лишь один серьезный противник досаждает кардиналу Борджиа - Джулианно Делла Ровере, этот честолюбивый и воинственный итальянец, он сдается готов на многое, только бы обогнать Родриго на конклаве.   
Вице-канцлер шумно вздыхает, потирая гладко выбритый подбородок, он привык бороться, привык доказывать всему Риму что имя Борджиа достойно уважения, но сейчас ему предстоит самый важный бой за всю его жизнь и лишь Господь знает, кто выйдет победителем.

Наконец зовут к молитве в покои Иннокентия, доктор сообщает вице-канцлеру, что ночь понтифик не переживет. Родриго в некоторой задумчивости останавливается пред дверями папской опочивальни, он бы предпочел сейчас оказаться в прохладе собственного дома, попивая молодое вино с фруктами, в кругу семьи, но за ним замерла в ожидании вся коллегия кардиналов. Перешептываясь, они ждут его знака, что можно входить и превозмогая собственную апатию, Родриго тактично заглядывает за дверь. Прелат заканчивает причастие Папы, сладкий и тяжелый запах мирры и благовоний смешанный с едва уловим кислым запахом болезни ударяет в нос вице-канцлеру.   
\- Вы страшитесь войти, - скрипучим голосом произносит старик, краем глаза приметив движение в дверях. Он покоится на спине не в силах повернуть головы. Изнуренный долгой болезнью, он бледен, как сама смерть, частое прерывистое дыхание выдает крайне тяжелое состояние,  
\- Но вы должны, - молвит Иннокентий. Кардинал Борджиа степенно кивает остальным, и сам плавно следует к ложу понтифика, перекрестившись на ходу.   
\- Совсем скоро я встречусь с создателем, - продолжает Иннокентий, - Я исповедался, - голос его дрожит, - и признаюсь, мне очень страшно. – При этих словах все присутствующие в комнате кардиналы богобоязненно осеняют себя крестным знамением с чрезвычайным усердием.   
\- Колонна, - едва шевелит сухими губами понтифик, одними глазами отмечая кардинала Колонна, тот опасливо кивнув, приближается к ложу,   
\- Сфорца, Орсини – продолжает старик, - Борджиа,   
\- Ваше Святейшество, - Родриго смиренно опускает голову.  
\- Делла Ровере, - названный кардинал раболепно преклоняется.   
\- Вы сцепитесь как псы, над моим мертвым телом, - молвит понтифик с неожиданной силой в голосе, будто злость добавляет ему сил. Пока он говорит Родриго бросает многозначительный взгляд на кардинала Сфорца, своего друга и союзника. Теперь ни в ком нельзя быть уверенным, даже в друзьях.   
\- За престол Святого Петра, - продолжает старец. Когда-то он был чист! Но мы все запятнали его своей алчностью и распутством – голос понтифика почти гаснет, силы быстро покидают его, но он силится вымолвить что-то еще и кардиналы невольно наклоняются ближе, в мучительном ожидании.   
\- Кто из вас очистит его? – наконец роняет он дрожащим голосом, вопрос тягостно повисает в звенящей тишине.  
\- Он будет очищен, Ваше Святейшество, - поспешно вступает кардинал Борджиа, вовремя приметив, как с губ Делла Ровере готовы сорваться слова. Нет, он не позволит говорить противнику первым.  
\- Слезами, которые мы прольем по Вас, - добавляет кардинал, - Клянусь именем Бога живого. - Смиренно опускает глаза Родриго.  
\- Клянетесь? - внезапно восклицает кардинал Орсини, - Испанский варвар, белый мавр! - Кровь каталонца Борджиа моментально вскипает от ярости, отдавая тяжелыми ударами в висках, но внешне он остается совершенно спокоен, годы служения церкви научили его терпению.  
\- Как вице-канцлер! - громогласно произносит он, не оборачиваясь к Орсини. - Именем Бога живого! – С жаром добавляет Родриго и преклоняет колено пред Иннокентием. Видимо его жест оказывается весьма убедительным, остальные кардиналы, один за другим, падают на колени у ложа понтифика, а Джулиано, словно змий, подкрадывается к самому уху Иннокентия, берет его руку и елейным голосом молвит,   
\- Будьте покойны, ваше Святейшество, слава нашей святой матери Церкви возродится еще при моей жизни, - он целует дряхлую, в старческих пятнах, ладонь понтифика и с вызовом смотрит на Родриго исподлобья, тот спокойно отводит взгляд, не желая выдать свои истинные чувства. Что же, карта брошена, Джулиано, кто разыграет ее успешнее?   
\- Бог даст, - Молвит понтифик и осеняет крестным знамением кардиналов, приникших к его смертному одру.


	2. Сон молодого епископа. Часть вторая

Епископ Чезаре Борджиа видел сон.   
Он бредет по холодному сумрачному лесу, липкий, промозглый воздух пробирает до самых костей. Пахнет мхом и сыростью, мерзлый воздух обжигает легкие. Ветки колючих кустов шиповника цепляются за его черную сутану, шипы с треском разрывают ткань, но он в непостижимом для самого себя упрямстве, продолжает неровный шаг. Куда ведут его ноги, он не может осознать, в голове пусто и мрачно, но очевидно, что остановиться ему нельзя, стоит замедлить шаг, как зловещие тени страшного леса подкрадываются отовсюду, а извилистые ветви корявых деревьев, будто живые начинают сплетаться вокруг него. Тягостное тревожное волнение колотится где-то под ребрами, он растерянно озирается по сторонам, спереди него лес, сзади лес и конца края ему не видать. Прорываясь сквозь густые заросли жимолости, он слепо движется дальше, будто кто-то гонит его в спину, подол платья изорван, босые ступни ложатся на шуршащие сухие листья, а колючая трава больно жжет оголившиеся щиколотки.   
Внезапно где-то впереди мелькает бледная тень, меж неясных очертаний уходящих ввысь столетних деревьев, силуэт не то призрака, не то человека, Чезаре ускоряет шаг. Призрак оборачивается девушкой, лесной нимфой, проворно бегущей, или скорее летящей, так как ноги ее будто парят по воздуху, она то и дело, оглядывается назад. Тело невиданной красоты розовеет сквозь тончайший шелк сорочки, глаза скрывает нарядная карнавальная маска, на губах виднеется улыбка. Чезаре стремглав пускается за ней, будто за лучиком света в темном царстве, будто в надежде, что она выведет его из этого жуткого места. Но проклятая ряса цепляется за острые шипы зарослей терновника. На бегу, он срывает крест на тяжелой позолоченной цепи, и бросает его в высокую траву, затем стягивает ненавистную сутану разом с сорочкой и совершенно нагой мчится вперед. Его ступни и голени кровоточат, натыкаясь на острые камни, они то и дело спотыкаются о выступающие над землей корни деревьев, но он не чувствует боли, лишь сумасбродное желание настигнуть незнакомку впереди.  
\- Постой, - выкрикивает Чезаре, и голос эхом раздается по лесу, девушка оборачивается и звонко смеется, ее смех отражается от крон деревьев звоном серебристых колокольчиков. Она скользит меж деревьев, словно просачиваясь сквозь чащу, не цепляясь за простирающиеся ветви, на которые напарывается Чезаре.   
Он вдруг ощущает, как с ладоней капает что-то и, глянув на них, с ужасом содрогается, узрев, что это кровь, алая и липкая, она растекается по самые локти. Замерев на месте, епископ всматривается в ладони, вдоль и поперек иссеченные, разорванные до мяса. В этих ранах он узнает линии, которыми испещрены ладони каждого человека, линии судьбы и сердца, только сейчас по линиям его ладоней проходят глубокие раны, сквозь которые струится багровая кровь. Он предчувствует в этих ранах дурное знамение, но времени на раздумья нет, змеистая трава плотно опутывает ноги словно веревкой, и епископ с силой рвет эти оковы, устремляясь в глушь бесконечного леса, вперед, ведь иного пути у него похоже нет. Нимфа, за которой он гнался, его путеводная звезда в этом темном царстве исчезла, и то радостное чувство надежды, что она вызвала своим появлением, меркнет. Чезаре замедлив шаг, глядит себе под ноги, теперь они касаются мягкого мха, нет больше острых камней, нет колючих веток, а лишь зеленая мшистая поросль, да черная сырая земля, в которой мягко тонут сбитые в кровь пальцы.   
Он поднимает голову и в изумлении замирает, впереди заросли расступаются, открывая прогалину, залитую неясным светом. Спиной к нему на зеленой траве стоит та самая незнакомка. Внезапно она разворачивается, с блаженной улыбкой на губах, раскидывает руки в стороны. Он подскакивает ближе, в оцепенении разглядывая девушку. Длинные пшеничные кудри рассыпаются по хрупким плечам, тончайшая ткань ее одеяния не укрывает от его взгляда высоких грудей, с маленькими розовыми сосками, не скрывает округлых перекатов бедер и треугольника волос меж ними, красота ее вызывает желание преклониться, пасть ниц и молиться, словно на ангела. Но он, Чезаре Борджиа, в ангелов уже давно не верит, есть лишь один ангел в жизни епископа. Его Лукреция.   
Он, наконец, узнает, кто стоит перед ним, те же медовые кудри, та же гибкая фигура и ровная алебастровая кожа, он улыбается с облегчением и приближается к ней.   
\- Любовь моя, - выдыхает он, снимая маску с лица сестры. От кожи ее исходит дивный свет, щеки раскраснелись от бега, полные губы приоткрыты в манящей улыбке, а глаза глядят на него с вязкой поволокой. Капля крови с изодранной ладони Чезаре падает на белоснежную кожу Лукреции, и катится по щеке вниз к ее устам. Она все также обольстительно улыбаясь, слизывает каплю с верхней губы, будто наслаждаясь вкусом, кровавый след остается на румяной щеке, он хочет отереть его, но руки его не чисты. Чезаре не смеет шелохнуться, словно околдованный ее чарами. Она, все также сладко улыбаясь, приближается, не отрывая пристального взгляда ясных зеленых глаз. Близко, слишком близко, шепчет голос разума где-то в глубине, но он посылает его к черту, когда трепетная грудь Лукреции сквозь тонкую ткань сорочки касается его обнаженной кожи. Чезаре невольно вздрагивает, словно кожу его лизнуло пламенем, острое дикое желание охватывает все его существо, запустить пальцы в густой шелк волос, сорвать эту невесомую сорочку, впиться в ее нежные губы... Нет, нельзя, нельзя! Она же твоя сестра, твоя сестра, шепчет голос разума.   
Но Лукреция, пленительно улыбаясь, сама берет его израненные ладони в свои белые холеные ручки, открывает их пред собой, и зарывается в них лицом, жемчужные щеки обагряются его кровью.   
\- Твоя кровь - моя кровь, - произносит она, бархатным голосом, сердце его от волнения пропускает удар.   
\- Твоя боль - моя боль, - В изумрудно зеленых глазах сестры он окончательно тонет, словно его затягивает в пучину морскую, мир перед глазами колышется, а голова идет кругом, он проваливается куда-то вниз и оказывается, лежать на земле. А она сидит верхом, уже совершенно нагая. Чезаре судорожно облизывает пересохшие губы, он отчаянно жаждет огладить манящие изгибы желанного тела, столь бесстыдно оголенного, измазанного алыми пятнами крови, но руки его будто закованные в кандалы, тяжелыми плетьми лежат вдоль тела.  
Она сама властно отрывает его ладони от земли и стремительно, так что он не успевает и охнуть, прижимает прямо к своей округлой груди, произнося при этом, словно заклинание,  
\- твое желание - мое желание.

Чезаре резко открывает глаза, мягкий голос сестры все еще отдается в ушах, а сердце быстро скачет в груди, готовое вот-вот вырваться наружу. Он силится восстановить дыхание, глядя в потолок. Тени ночи понемногу отступают, а за окном зиждется утренний свет, птицы уже поют свои трели о начале дня.  
Что за причудливое наваждение, сны о Лукреции мучают его не первую ночь. Признаться откровенно, он давно борется с самим собой и вряд ли сможет вспомнить, когда осознал, что его маленькая девочка, его любимая сестренка, свет его жизни и радость его дней вдруг превратилась в соблазнительную девушку. Когда ее движения превратились из детских и порывистых в обольстительно-грациозные, когда фигура ее приобрела пленительные очертания, когда слова ее стали двусмысленными, а взгляд приобрел лукавость. И когда, ради всего святого, она научилась добавлять благовония в свои ванны, и теперь кожа и волосы Лукреции так восхитительно пахнут, что ему каждый раз хочется зарыться носом в шелк ее волос и вдыхать этот аромат полной грудью.   
Он любит ее, сколько помнит себя. Она его воздух, его светлый ангел, его мадонна, маленькая сестренка, его единственная слабость. Чезаре не мыслит жизни без этой златовласой девчонки. Но он не смеет, не хочет осквернять ту чистую любовь, что есть между ними порочными желаниями плоти, не смеет днем, а ночью, в своих снах, он целует ее сладкие губы несчетное количество раз. Он, должно быть, родился испорченным, ведь, сколько помнит себя Чезаре, он любит Лукрецию не так, как положено, любить собственную сестру, а теперь же мысли о ней становятся сродни наваждению.  
Но он не позволит греховным стремлениям отравить, то прекрасное, что есть между ним и сестрой. Ведь днем он умудряется совладать собой. Он надевает маску благочестия, облачается в рясу епископа, надевает крест и перстень, будто это обереги от демонов, что раздирают его. Днем он тот, кем должен быть, в обличии духовника ему легче оставаться лишь старшим братом для своей горячо любимой Лукреции.   
А ночью он спасается многочисленными любовницами.  
Чезаре Борджиа, не смотря на данные Церкви обеты, не отличается целомудрием или сдержанностью. Жизнелюбие, амбиции, и безоглядная любовь к семье, вот что управляет его жизнью и стремлениями. Несмотря на молодые годы, он наделен острым умом, на редкость привлекательной внешностью, безграничным обаянием, а под рясами священника скрывается сильное тело, подходящее более для воина, чем для священника. Высокий рост и гордая стать, горящий взор и красноречие с легкостью привлекает внимание женщин, бросая их в пучину страсти.   
С той же легкостью, что Чезаре кружит головы сиятельным дамам, с той же ловкостью он ведет дипломатические переговоры, умеет проявить твердость и упрямство, хитрость и ловкость, он, несомненно, сын своего отца, и тот пророчит Чезаре великолепное будущее. Вот только Чезаре не слишком рад оставаться слугой церкви, и хотя его с детства готовили идти по стопам отца, он не желает принимать такую долю и упрямо верит, что однажды колесо Фортуны освободит его от обетов, и он сможет стать тем, кем всегда надеялся, воином, герцогом.   
Он поворачивает голову на подушке и лениво ухмыляется. Вчера молодой епископ подцепил чертовски хорошенькую испанку, служанку из дома Колонна, и этой ночью не раз успел насладиться ее красотой. Странно, что он вообще видел сны после того марафона, что она ему устроила. Девушка задремала к нему спиной, тонкое покрывало сползло, обнажая соблазнительные изгибы ее загорелого тела, кровь Чезаре вновь горячится, первобытное желание овладевает его плотью и сознанием, стирая тени греховного сна.


	3. Невинная игра. Часть Третья.

Лукреция Борджиа просыпается по утрам в чудесном настроении, она знает, что каждый новый день принесет ей нечто прекрасное. Сегодня она долго нежится на шелковых простынях, купаясь в ласковых лучах утреннего солнца, лениво потягивается и садится на кровати, прислушиваясь к пению птиц за окном. Легкий порыв свежего ветерка сквозь распахнутое окно приносит с собою терпкий аромат свежескошенной травы, видимо садовник уже управился с газонами во внутреннем дворе.  
Ей бы хотелось еще поваляться в сладостной неге дремы, ведь вчера она долго не ложилась, дожидаясь возвращения брата, и даже уснула в его комнате за письменным столом. Очнулась Лукреция от того что плечо затекло, свеча догорела и вокруг было темно, лишь свет взошедшего месяца очерчивал контуры комнаты. Она с тоской посмотрела на пустующую постель, вспоминая, сколько ночей в детстве провела здесь, засыпая под добрую сказку, рассказанную сонным голосом Чезаре, с кем же проводил свои ночи брат теперь. Все дни напролет он пропадал в Ватикане, Лукреция слышала разговоры, нечто важное ждет их семью, ведь понтифик серьезно болен, а их отец готовится к конклаву. У нее накопилось много вопросов к старшему брату, а у него, она знала, всегда были готовы ответы для нее. К тому же она скучала за ним, за его теплыми объятьями, за его низким с хрипотцой голосом, за темной зеленью проницательных глаз, в которых она каждый день видела любовь и заботу, она не привыкла надолго расставаться с Чезаре.   
В темноте, на ощупь Лукреция пробралась обратно в свою комнату, стараясь никого не разбудить, она сама справилась с платьем и прической, и вконец вымотанная забылась в тревожном сне до самого утра.

 

\- Миледи, - служанка тихо стучится в дверь, и Лукреция окончательно просыпается, она велит Стефании входить, поднимается с постели и радостно улыбается навстречу новому дню. Служанка помогает Лукреции умыться, затем накидывает на нее роскошный атласный халат персикового цвета расшитый золотыми нитями, и Лукреция садится за туалетный столик перед зеркалом, Стефания принимается расчесывать густое золото волос госпожи.   
\- Его Преосвященство не возвращался? – интересуется Лукреция, кулачком протирая глаза, словно маленькая девочка.   
\- Его Преосвященство вернулся…- бормочет Стефания невнятно, - но велел не беспокоить, - она смущенно опускает глаза. Лишь мгновение Лукреция недоумевает, от чего замялась служанка, затем ее щеки вспыхивают от негодования и осознания - он вернулся вчера не один, опять с девицей!? Когда, интересно, он вернулся, сразу, как она ушла из его покоев, или позже? Как бы он отреагировал, ворвавшись к себе с чужой женщиной и наткнувшись там на Лукрецию? Как он может водиться с непристойными девицами, ведь он епископ, ведь он дал обет, он не сможет жениться. Она, конечно, знала, знала, что он не согласен быть священником, сколько раз он сокрушался, как ему претит носить юбки, словно он девица, сколько раз он просил отца дать ему возможность отказаться от сана, освободить его для воинской службы. Вместо этого отец назначил его епископом Валенсии, в тот день Чезаре был печален, словно похоронил кого-то, возвышение его совсем не радовало.   
Ах, ее голова готова была взорваться от всех этих мыслей, а сердце быстро билось в груди от бессильной ревности, ее рыцарь, ее принц из детских игр, теперь не только ее. Лукреция нетерпеливо ерзает на скамье, ей хочется поскорее закончить с утренним туалетом и сию же минуту увидеть брата.   
\- Ты можешь сделать самую простую и быструю прическу, Стефания? – спрашивает Лукреция, и служанка послушно кивает и достает из комода заколки.   
\- И с платьем поможешь позже, сейчас только закончи с волосами, - повелевает Лукреция. Она терпеливо ждет, пока горничная проворно собирает медовые пряди от лица, и закрепляет их шелковой шапочкой. Лукреция глядится в зеркало довольная своим видом и кивком велит Стефании оставить ее одну.   
Лишь только закрывается дверь за служанкой, Лукреция вскакивает, со всех ног несется к окну и выглядывает во двор. Она видит, что круглое окно спальни Чезаре приоткрыто и в юной головке девушки рождается лукавый план сыграть с ним в игру.

Лукреция украдкой пробирается во двор, ничто не нарушает тишину утра, кроме воркующих голубей в голубятне, осмотревшись по сторонам, девушка бросает птицам немного пшена. Она внимательно прислушивается к звукам дома, кажется, все еще спят. Убедившись, что ее никто не видит, она подкрадывается под окно, словно шпион. Прежде чем она что-либо видит, Лукреция слышит то, чего опасается. Сладострастные приглушенные женские стоны, и прерывистое дыхание брата, она не ошиблась, он снова привел девицу и снова занимается с ней тем, чем должны заниматься мужья с женами. Лукреция далеко не так наивна, как может показаться со стороны, она уже осведомлена и о куртизанках, и о брачном ложе. Ради всех святых, ее мать в прошлом куртизанка, Лукреция не может оставаться в неведении. К тому же в доме нет запрещенных книг или запретных тем, а девушка любит почитывать Декамерон.   
Она уже не первый раз застает брата за утехами плоти, в прошлый раз это была случайность, она не успела многое рассмотреть, помнилось, что зрелище было необычайно волнующим. Вот и сейчас сладостные вздохи заставляют ее сердце биться часто и гулко. Лукреция понимает порочность своего любопытства, но не осознает ее в полной мере. Она представляет, что это просто игра, она разведчик на службе у Папы и ей нужно знать, кто занимает ночи и столь ценное внимание Чезаре Борджиа.   
Она знает, что ложе находится внизу, и если она заглянет в окно, они не заметят ее, ухватившись руками за подоконник, она подтягивается выше и осторожно заглядывает, задерживая дыхание.   
Какого чудного бронзового цвета кожа девицы, почти одного оттенка с телом Чезаре, по-видимому, она испанка. Черные густые кудри девушки рассыпаются по гибкой спине и бедрам, укрывая все самое пикантное от глаз Лукреции. Рассмотрев девушку, она переводит внимание на брата. На его сильные руки ласкающие спину и ягодицы девицы, на крепкие длинные ноги, сплетающиеся с ногами испанки. Лица его она не может рассмотреть, но наверняка на нем блаженство. Она слышит, как их вздохи становятся чаще, и ей кажется, она сама сейчас вскрикнет от возмущения, что брата так занимает это греховное занятие.  
Лукреция бесшумно спрыгивает вниз, они могут ее заметить теперь, когда закончили. Ее сердце бешено колотиться, а щеки пылают от волнения.   
\- Сзади дверь, что ведет на улицу, - звучит охрипший голос Чезаре через минуту, Лукреция снова прислушивается.   
\- Черный ход, - говорит девица… – Ты священник, - восклицает она удивленно.   
\- А ты не заметила? – усмехается брат.  
\- Вчера ночью в тебе не было ничего церковного  
\- Ночью? – переспрашивает он, - Ночью я тот, кем хочу быть. – Лукреция удивленно хмыкает. – А днем я тот, кем должен быть, - говорит Чезаре, а Лукреция озорно стучит в окно, и словно шаловливый ребенок тут же прячется за угол, через несколько мгновений Чезаре уже на улице и, конечно, сразу же ее замечает. Босой, в черной рясе, накинутой поверх длинной сорочки, он такой безобидный, такой домашний, совсем не тот, Чезаре Борджиа, о котором говорят, что он безжалостен, хитер и вероломен.  
\- Сееестра, - с шутливой угрозой зовет Чезаре, она выпрыгивает из-за угла, а он устремляется за ней вдогонку,   
\- Я видела девицу, - кричит Лукреция, убегая от брата по дворику, - Очередную! – Она заскакивает на лоджию, спрятавшись там, будто в домике,   
\- Шпионок наказывают! – восклицает он, охотясь за ней, озорная ухмылка играет на его выразительных губах  
\- Это как же? – она выныривает из-за колоны и пускается наутек по мягкой траве,   
\- Сама знаешь, - в два прыжка он почти настигает ее с дурашливым рычанием,   
\- Нет! – смеется Лукреция, ловко увернувшись от него, хохоча, она успевает сделать еще пару прыжков, прежде чем крепкие руки брата сгребают ее в охапку, и они оба валяться на зелень травы. Лукреция не боится наказания, она знает, что он может защекотать ее до мурашек, или схватить на руки и кружить пока она не начнет колотить своими маленькими кулачками по широкой спине брата, что бы он отпустил ее. Но он никогда не причинит ей настоящего вреда.   
\- Я смогу прийти на твою свадьбу? – сквозь смех спрашивает Лукреция, она итак знает ответ, но играть словами весело. Чезаре нависает над ней, широкая улыбка сияет на любимом лице. Как же она скучала по нему.  
\- Ты же знаешь, у меня не будет свадьбы, - он опускается на локтях чуть ниже к ней, от него пахнет чем-то родным и в то же время волнующим, пахнет чужой женщиной и тем запретным занятием, от одной мысли о котором, у Лукреции краснеют щеки.   
\- Нет, - говорит она, поглаживая ямочку на его подбородке, с обожанием вглядываясь в такое красивое и родное лицо. - Ты повенчан с Господом. – Брат нежно треплет ее за ушком,   
\- Ты ведь любишь Господа, Чезаре? – Он на секунду призадумывается, затем шутливо поддается ближе, и ни то говорит, ни то спрашивает прямо в ее лицо,   
\- Больше чем тебя!? – горячее дыхание брата приятно обжигает кожу.   
Его глаза и губы так близко, она может поцеловать его. Но нельзя целовать собственного брата, вместо этого она едва касается пальцами кожи в распахнутом вороте его сорочки, на недолгое мгновение она чувствует волнительную тяжесть его сильного тела на себе,   
\- Не грусти, братец, - Они оба приподнимаются на локтях, лица их все также близко, словно их влечет неведомой силой   
\- Может отец станет Папой, - Лукреция игриво теребит шнурок сорочки Чезаре, - И тогда ты будешь тем, кем пожелаешь!   
\- Если он станет Папой, - вздыхает брат, - Я стану тем, кем пожелает он.   
\- А папа может иметь детей, Чезаре? – Конечно, она знает, что может. Он умилительно глядит на нее,  
\- Я слышал, - он снова приближается к ее лицу так, что у нее дыхание перехватывает,   
\- У папы Иннокентия их двенадцать! – Чезаре дурашливо касается ее носика кончиком своего носа, Лукреция расплывается в улыбке и забывает, о чем хотела еще спросить. Однако она быстро вспоминает свой вопрос,   
\- А я слышала, - начинает она, внимательно глядя на него, - Что он при смерти. – Чезаре ухмыляется,   
\- Он уже несколько недель при смерти. – Его взгляд блуждает на ее губах, Лукрецию забавляет, как он рассматривает ее лицо с тем же восхищением, что она его.   
\- Если он умрет, его венец получит наш отец? – Чезаре снисходительно улыбается, деликатно гладит ее щечку ласковой ладонью,   
\- Новый папа будет избран коллегией кардиналов, - объясняет он, будто она еще ребенок,   
\- И один Господь знает, кого изберут, - она понимает, он забавляется с ней, играет в ее же игру, ведь Лукреция уже знает, как делаются такие дела, она слышала разговоры в доме, что отец не остановится ни перед чем, только бы занять престол Святого Петра.   
\- Ну, - вздыхает Лукреция, подхватывая озорной тон брата - Раз у тебя не будет свадьбы, - она ложиться обратно на траву, глядя то в густую синеву неба, то в глубокую зелень глаз Чезаре,   
\- Я буду молиться, что бы Господь избрал нашего папу! – он ложится рядом, не отрывая от нее взгляда.  
\- На его коронацию я хочу надеть прекрасную белую вуаль с жемчугом! - Лукреция уже представляет себя в одеждах настоящей принцессы. Чезаре усмехается,  
\- Тогда нужно будет помочь Господу! – Она заворожено глядит на него, ее брат должно быть всемогущ, раз собирается помогать самому Господу.


	4. Я знаю, что делать, отец! Часть Четвертая.

Епископ Борджиа поспешно собирается в Ватикан. Отец вызывает его в собор Святого Петра, видимо, случилось то, чего они ждали. Значит у Чезаре не остается времени на промедление и, невзирая на то, что тело его требует отдыха после неспокойной ночи и не менее мятежного утра, он живо облачается в сутану из парчи, пропахшую приторно-сладким ладаном насквозь. Чезаре морщится, как же ему опостылело рядиться в эти юбки. Вопрос сестры до сих пор эхом отдается в глубине души – «Ты ведь любишь Господа, Чезаре?» Лукреция задает много вопросов, эта девчушка хочет все знать, раньше ее детские «почему» вызывали умиление, теперь, же она задает вопросы, на которые у него самого нет ответов. Как он может любить того, кого никогда не видел? Того, кто не слышит его мольбы? Сколько раз Чезаре просил Господа избавить его от порочных мыслей о сестре, сколько раз он просил о другой судьбе для себя, о судьбе воина, не священника. В ответ всегда было молчание. И греховные мысли не покидали его, а терзали все больше с каждым днем, и вместо освобождения от сана, он из простого чтеца превратился в епископа. Верно Господу не было дела до Чезаре Борджиа.   
Но сейчас нет времени придаваться отчаянию, отцу нужна помощь и кто, если не Чезаре способен оказать необходимое содействие. Его братец, Хуан? Этот бездельник опять не ночевал дома, наверняка очередной бордель стал его пристанищем на ночь.   
Не смотря на свой строптивый нрав и распутства, Хуан любимец семьи, именно для него отец готовит ту судьбу, о которой мечтает Чезаре. Хуан уже получил титул герцога Гандийского, хоть и ничем этого не заслужил.   
Епископ Борджиа не раз задумывался, отчего отец благоволит Хуану больше, чем кому-либо из своих детей, почему он, Чезаре, послушный сын, не может добиться той же благосклонности? Отец не верит в него? Думает, что Чезаре способен лишь чадить кадилом и принимать исповеди грешниц Рима?   
Минуя улицы до Ватикана, Чезаре слышит, как простой люд гомонит о кончине понтифика, что же – настало время действовать. Сейчас на кону все их будущее, Чезаре осознает зыбкость положения, в котором очутилась их семья, испанцы, чужаки в Риме, им надо выстоять любой ценой и нет иного пути, чем вперед.   
Вице-канцлер Борджиа выходит из кельи понтифика с выражением вселенской скорби на лице, и кивком указывает Чезаре следовать за собой. Как только они выходят из покоев, отец порывисто хватает Чезаре за плечо, и хищно ухмыляется, ни тени печали на его властном и все еще красивом лице.   
\- Ты нашел брата? – строго вопрошает Родриго, зорко оглядываясь по сторонам, будто выискивая шпионов, притаившихся за колонами или в многочисленных альковах.   
\- Я найду его сразу как выйду отсюда, - уверенно отвечает Чезаре, отец коротко кивает,   
\- Пойдем, - говорит он, обнимая сына за плечо. Они следуют длинными коридорами, в которых уже запирают ставни для конклава, слуги и стражники снуют по собору в суете.   
\- Нужно выбраться отсюда пока не закрыли двери, - отмечает Родриго.   
\- Итак, началось!? – Удостоверяется Чезаре, быстро шагая вперед рядом с отцом  
\- Знаешь, что делать?  
\- Да, отец. – Поспешно заверяет епископ. Они сотни раз обсуждали, как поступать в случае кончины понтифика, Чезаре знал наизусть какие богатства и приходы распределить между кардиналами и их семьями при условии необходимости.   
\- Береги семью, - продолжает отец, - Пока не изберут нового папу, в Риме будет безвластие. - Чезаре вдыхает тревожно и глубоко, значит защита семьи на нем, а не на герцоге Гандийском, что же спасибо и на том.   
\- Каждая фракция будет биться за своего кандидата. – Продолжает отец, - И если после первого голосования, - он настойчиво повторяет, - Если дым будет черным,   
\- Как ты сказал, - нетерпеливо перебивает Чезаре, резко задерживаясь на месте - Я знаю, что делать! - заявляет он, пожалуй, слишком самоуверенно и устремляется вперед, оставляя отца позади. Но, не успевает епископ сделать и пары шагов, как крепкая рука больно хватает плечо Чезаре, отец яростно толкает его к стене, словно непослушного щенка. Они одного роста и одного телосложения, но, епископу чудится, отец нависает над ним всем своим могучим телом,  
\- Всю жизнь я ждал этого момента! – шипит он у самого лица сына, зловещий блеск черных глубоких глаз заставляет кровь стынуть в жилах Чезаре,   
\- Повторим все еще раз! – упорно продолжает Родриго, приглушенным голосом, чеканя каждое слово, - Если мы не победим сразу, я пошлю весточку!  
\- Голубиной почтой, - сдавлено подтверждает Чезаре, негодуя про себя, в нем клокочет непримиримость, которую проявить он не смеет.   
\- Имена кардиналов, которых надо убедить. – Еще тише говорит отец, переходя на валенсийское наречие.   
\- С помощью, земель, приходов и если нужно золота. – Повторяет Чезаре, словно заученные слова, - Это ведь подкуп, отец! – Бросает он, изгибая бровь. В отличие от многих других грешников епископ точно знает, когда совершает грех, и когда пренебрегает обетами, годы, проведенные за изучением слова Божьего, не прошли даром для молодого Борджиа, но его не столько возмущает сам факт отступления от закона, сколько те обстоятельства, в которые его загоняет собственный отец. Он заставляет сына принять судьбу церковника, против его воли, заставляет его дать обеты, отречься от своих стремлений и желаний, только для того что бы в нужный момент вынудить его попрать данные обещания. Эта сделка между собственной совестью и нуждами Церкви вовсе не по душе Чезаре. К чему носить маски, если он бы мог стать герцогом, как его брат, обычным мирянином, и тогда был бы полностью свободен. Но сейчас он вынужден проявить смирение, ибо отец рассчитывает на него в своих амбициозных планах.   
\- Господь простит нас, сын мой. – Отмахивается Родриго беспечно, - Но, я не потерплю оплошности - подчеркивает вице-канцлер, - От вас с братом! – Чезаре раздраженно отводит нахмуренный взгляд, в своем служении интересам семьи епископ уверен, но разве он в силах отвечать за брата, который сам за себя не в ответе.  
\- Ты все понял? – рычит отец, у лица сына - Отвечай мне! – требует он, повышая голос. Чезаре вспыхивает,  
\- Мы не подведем тебя отец! – Горячо заверяет он. Отец внимательно измеряет взглядом сына и одобрительно кивает, короткая улыбка слегка касается его рта, он энергично расцеловывает Чезаре и бесцеремонно хлопает его щеку в скупой отцовской ласке.   
\- Иди. – Твердо бросает Родриго и Чезаре повинуется, не сказав более ни слова.


	5. Быки Борджиа. Часть Пятая.

Выбравшись на свет Божий, из мрачных коридоров Ватикана, Чезаре вдыхает горячий вечерний воздух, и устремляется по улицам города в направлении дома. Тревожный рокот колоколов вещает о смерти понтифика со всех звонниц Рима.  
Последняя неделя июля выдалась жаркой, простой люд на улицах изнывает от небывалой духоты, знать укрывается от палящего солнца в прохладных палаццо, бездомные псы ищут темные закоулки.  
Чезаре жаждет избавиться от парчовой рясы, прежде чем пускаться на поиски брата по злачным местам города. Он знает пристанища, в которых любит бывать Хуан, все эти бордели и пивные, в которых Чезаре уже не первый раз приходиться искать герцога. Отчего младшему брату нравится проводить время с дешевыми шлюхами, а не с куртизанками из высшего общества, Чезаре неведомо, ведь отец никогда бы не отказал Хуану в средствах для любой сиятельной и не слишком гордой дамы.   
Хуан ничем не уступает Чезаре во внешней привлекательности, в физической силе и смелости. Вместе они непобедимы на улицах Рима, редко кто смеет задевать «быков Борджиа», как называют их, благодаря фамильному гербу Борджиа. Червленый бык на золотом фоне.   
Отец с детства наставляет юношей забывать распри за стенами дома, все должны знать, что семья Борджиа нерушима и брат за брата стоит горой. Но они не так дружны, как желает Родриго, соперничество между ними растет с каждым годом, вместе с ростом их амбиций. Чезаре негодует, что именно Хуану предстоит стать Гонфалоньером Святой Церкви в случае победы отца на конклаве, Хуан же завидует слишком крепкой дружбе Чезаре и Лукреции, ему всю жизнь чудится, что они дружат против него. К тому же серьезные дела семьи отец доверяет старшему сыну, а не герцогу Гандийскому.   
У самого дома на площади, где живет семья Борджиа, епископ слышит ругань и замечает толпу зевак галдящих на соседней стороне улицы, он устремляется туда, вглядываясь в лица нарушителей спокойствия.   
\- Убирайся в Испанию, Борджиа, - нагло заявляет Стефано Орсини, толкая Хуана в плечо, зоркий глаз Чезаре тотчас примечает еще одного пса из рода Орсини снующего неподалеку с ухмылкой, не раз епископ на пару с братом скрещивали шпаги с этими задиралами. Чезаре переводит взгляд на Хуана, тот уже держится за рукоять сабли в нерешительности.  
\- Пожил в Риме и хватит. От мертвого папы ты милости не дождешься. Пожил и хватит! – продолжает Стефано, ухмыляясь. Чезаре таится за толпой зевак, решая понаблюдать, как повернется дело дальше, но рука его уже отыскала шпагу в складках рясы. Чезаре Борджиа всегда носит при себе оружие, под сутаной славно прячется острый клинок для внезапного удара, и легкая шпага для подстраховки, и то и другое не раз спасает Чезаре на небезопасных улицах города.   
\- Я здесь родился, между прочим. – Бросает Хуан уходящему вперед Орсини,   
\- Разве свинья, - оборачивается Стефано с ухмылкой, - Рожденная в конюшне, становится конем? – Оба резко хватаются за оружия, предупредительно лязгая ними, зеваки гогочут и резвятся, предчувствуя драку, Стефано первый убирает шпагу обратно в ножны, дерзко грозится Хуану пальцем и, цокнув языком, вразвалочку идет вперед. У Чезаре сжимаются кулаки, ему не нравится, когда имя Борджиа попирают, но сейчас не время вступать в противостоянии, сейчас судьба семьи висит на волоске, любой уличный конфликт может решить исход событий не в их пользу.  
\- Теперь Рим для римлян. – Продолжает вещать Стефано, пробираясь между зеваками вперед по улице, Хуан устремляется за ним, на его лице Чезаре замечает знакомую непримиримость и решимость - Новый папа об этом позаботится.   
\- А может новый папа будет испанцем? – нагоняет Хуан обидчика.   
\- А может моя мать дева Мария? – ржет Стефано, не оборачиваясь.  
\- Богородица была римской шлюхой? Вот это новость! – на последних словах Хуан стремительно обнажает саблю. Мгновенно шпаги со свистом и скрежетом скрещиваются в яростном противостоянии, епископ Борджиа с досадой грязно ругается, вовсе не заботясь, что его услышат, все вокруг слишком увлечены происходящим. В любой другой день Чезаре поддержал бы брата, в его гневе против Орсини и они бы, как всегда, одержали победу. В любой другой день кроме этого. Пролить кровь Орсини сегодня было бы непозволительной ошибкой.  
Хуан умеет управляться со шпагой, он ловко и отчаянно отбивается от нападающих, однако даже он не может в одиночку справиться с шайкой злых псов Орсини. Хуан оказывается в опасном положении, он рычит и кричит как дикий зверь, нанося удары. Мощным толчком ноги валит одного на землю, несколькими неистовыми ударами отбивается от другого, лишь для того, что бы в следующую секунду самому оказаться на лопатках. Стефано уже замахивается мечом над лицом Хуана, когда быстрый и точный удар шпаги Чезаре пресекает опасный выпад, и в мгновение ока острое лезвие оказывается у горла противника, обездвиживая его.   
\- Мой брат говорит не подумав. – Произносит Чезаре сдавленным голосом, лишь хищный блеск его глаз выдает ярость, клокочущую внутри, удерживая шпагу у шеи Орсини, он добавляет,   
\- Он просит прощения. – Чезаре косо глядит на отряхивающегося брата. Направляя шпагу на неприятеля, епископ поднимает саблю с земли и, убедившись, что конфликт окончен, вручает орудие Хуану,   
\- Нужно было дать закончить ему дело. – Бросает Чезаре, удостаивая брата лишь мимолетного взгляда.   
\- Убить меня? Твоего младшего брата? – спрашивает Хуан, ухмыляясь ему вслед. – Отец никогда бы тебя не простил! – восклицает он, на что Чезаре лишь отмахивается, не оборачиваясь. Хуан самодовольно улыбается и следует за братом домой.


	6. Милый дом. Часть Шестая.

Перед тем как войти в дом, Чезаре отдает приказ стражникам усилить охрану, он обещает заплатить вдвое больше, но те должны охранять всю окружность виллы и караулить вокруг квартала. Он замечает краем глаза Хуана плетущегося к дому, ни тени раскаяния на его лице, лишь самодовольная ухмылка. Не дожидаясь брата, Чезаре вступает в спасительную прохладу темной прихожей. Он все еще зол на Хуана, выступать за честь семьи похвально, но о чем только думал герцог Гандийский, ввязываясь в драку с шайкой Орсини, как он собирался один одолеть их, и где был бы он сейчас, не подоспей Чезаре вовремя. Рим опасный город, особенно для чужаков, к которым, несомненно, причисляют семью Борджиа.   
Чезаре всю жизнь чувствует скрытую зависть к младшему брату, ту зависть, за которую сам себя ненавидит. Она впервые зародилась еще в раннем детстве, когда он стал замечать особое покровительство отца к Хуану, он никак не мог смекнуть, чем тот заслужил большую благосклонность, будучи капризным и непослушным ребенком. Хуан, баловень судьбы, всю любовь отца и матери получал без труда и усилий, ему не надо было грызть гранит науки, не надо было исполнять их наставления, он легко мог сказаться больным, что бы избежать поручения и тогда Чезаре приходилось отдуваться за него. К тому же Хуан вечно подтрунивал над тем, что Чезаре как девчонка ходит в юбках церковника, чем невероятно злил старшего брата, ведь Чезаре и сам ненавидел эти рясы, но он с детства привык слушать отца и не смел перечить ему. Раз тот решил сделать его служителем церкви, что же, Чезаре станет лучшим и в этом. Образование с детства обоим братьям давалось самое лучшее, но только Хуану не по душе было тратить время в скучных классах, и он частенько сбегал с уроков, в то время, как Чезаре с усердием внимал урокам, ему легко давалось как богословие, так и математика. Он настолько преуспел в науках, что закончив обучение в университете Пизы, написал диссертацию по юриспруденции, о которой говорили, что она лучшая из написанных за последние годы.  
И не смотря на успехи Чезаре, отец в непостижимом упрямстве продолжал благоволить Хуану в большей степени, чем кому-либо из своих детей. Даже Лукреция, этот ангел воплоти, не могла соревноваться с Хуаном в одобрении отца.  
Старший брат не то чтобы не любил Хуана, нет, он скорее соперничал с ним, епископ ревностно относился ко всем похвалам в сторону Хуана. Чезаре считал, что амбиции брата к военной службе не соответствуют его способностям, его чрезмерное бахвальство и самоуверенность ничем не были подкреплены, кроме выдающейся физической силы, которой щедро наградила матушка природа мужчин семьи Борджиа.   
Зато Чезаре был уверен в собственных способностях, он бы преуспел во всем, за что бы ни взялся, а за военную службу ему хотелось взяться многим больше чем за служение Церкви. 

Чезаре устремляется по коридорам дома и поспешно влетает во внутренний дворик, где в благодатной тиши, за столиком сидят мама, Лукреция и младший брат Джоффре, они перекидываются в карты и о чем-то мило беседуют, завидев Чезаре, Лукреция приветственно улыбается,   
\- Ты слышала? – с порога спрашивает Чезаре и в два широких шага оказывается у стола.   
\- Даже Джоффре слышал. – Отвечает мать невозмутимо, она даже не поднимает глаз от карт - Ты слышал? – переспрашивает она у младшего брата. Донна Ванноцца больше не переживает за старших сыновей, она не спрашивает, куда они идут и когда вернутся. Ее сердце больше не тревожится, когда они не возвращаются домой к ночи, она знает, братья в силах за себя постоять.   
\- Да, Папа умер. – Послушно отвечает Джоффре, глядя на Чезаре.   
\- Ты знаешь, что это означает? – спрашивает Чезаре, Джоффре неуверенно мотает головой. Младшему брату едва исполнилось 10 лет, Чезаре любит его почти с тем же теплом, что Лукрецию. Вот только теплом чувства Чезаре к Лукреции не ограничиваются.  
\- Я знаю, что будут выборы. – Отвечает вместо Джоффре мать, все еще делая вид, что увлечена картами, лишь подоспевший Хуан заставляет ее отвлечься и поднять голову,   
\- И до их завершения в городе будет бардак. – Чезаре оборачивается на голос Хуана, и недовольно измеряет его взглядом, в городе может и будет бардак, но их семья под надежной защитой пока за это отвечает Чезаре.   
\- Хуан, думаешь, наш отец может победить? – интересуется Лукреция, мать бросает на нее быстрый взгляд, Хуан замечает осуждение матушки,   
\- Мы ведь можем мечтать, мама? – вопрошает Хуан, останавливаясь поодаль у фонтана, рассматривая что-то в воде. Чезаре усаживается на свободный стул напротив матери, и следит за картами Джоффре, украдкой глядя на Лукрецию, она так потешно хмурится, стараясь одновременно уследить за игрой и за разговором.   
\- До сих пор ваш отец любил нас и заботился о нас, - философски отвечает Ванноцца, - Но я неуверенна, что он сможет это делать став папой.   
\- Став папой он сможет делать все, что пожелает, - возражает Хуан и направляется к столу.   
\- Ты уверен? – мать, наконец, поднимает взгляд на сына, - Короли, папы императоры – медленно перечисляет она, - Принадлежат своему народу, а не своей семье. – Хуан неуверенно улыбается ее словам и с блаженным выдохом плюхается на траву перед ними.   
\- Так что? – усмехается Чезаре, изгибая одну бровь - Позволим выборам идти своим чередом, и тогда он не станет папой? – на него устремляются взоры сестры и Джоффре, а Хуан хмыкает, развалившись на траве с ленивой улыбкой на губах. Чезаре косится на него с легкой завистью, он бы тоже прилег где-нибудь, а может и поспал бы часок, другой.   
\- А есть другой вариант? – с легкой иронией спрашивает мама, глядя на Чезаре, - Все в руках Божьих.   
\- Все в руках коллегии кардиналов, мама, а это не одно и то же, - Чезаре наклоняется к картам Джоффре, приметив как тот, совсем растерялся с игрой. Мать лишь вздыхает.  
\- Вот эту. – Заговорщицки помогает Чезаре братику и подмигивает Лукреции


	7. Конклав. Часть Седьмая.

Конклав начался в первых числах августа, 1492 года, два десятка кардиналов закрылись в Сикстинской капелле, в изоляции от всего мира. Это был первый конклав, за всю историю проводимый в капелле, примыкающей к папскому дворцу.  
Первый день голосования, как и ожидалось, не принес результата, зато обозначил расстановку сил. За Родриго Борджиа было отдано всего четыре голоса, а это непозволительно мало, он рассчитывал как минимум на шесть на первом же голосовании. За его противника Джулиано Делла Ровере проголосовали семеро князей Церкви, но Родриго не отчаивался, ведь игра только началась.  
Сегодня кардинал Борджиа успел сложить в своем выдающемся уме план дальнейшей предвыборной кампании, все сходилось довольно четко, кардиналы Версуччи, Пиколоммини и Сансеверино получат от семьи Борджиа предложения, от которых не смогут отказаться. Родриго той же ночью отправил почтового голубя с посланием для сыновей. Теперь осталось поработать с остальными кардиналами, на чьи голоса он вправе рассчитывать. С теми же, кто считают себя неподкупными, будет сложнее, но и тут нет ничего невозможного, не зря вице-канцлер славится даром убеждения, к тому же немного хитрости не помешает в игре со столь высокими ставками. 

Накануне вечером у вице-канцлера состоялся прелюбопытнейший разговор с кардиналом Делла Ровере. Родриго как раз направлялся в свою келью вдоль темного коридора капеллы, когда на примыкающем к стене возвышении из двух ступеней обнаружил Джулиано за чтением слова Божьего. Тот, заметив Родриго, поднял глаза от молитвенника и обратился к нему.   
\- Кардинал Борджиа  
\- Милорд кардинал, - учтиво кивнул Родриго, и уже было продолжил свой путь, как неожиданно Джулиано прибавил ему в след,   
\- Кто бы ни выиграл это состязание…  
\- Выборы, - Выразительно поправил его вице-канцлер, назидательно подняв перст. Кардинал Борджиа с легкой иронией смерил Делла Ровере взглядом. Достойный соперник, стоит признать, блестящий ум в нем сочетается с почти фанатичным стремлением к власти, уверенность в собственной непогрешимости придает сил этому сухопарому итальянскому князю церкви, с жесткими, но все же привлекательными чертами лица.   
\- Будь вы другим человеком, - вымолвил Джулиано, - Я бы проголосовал за вас.- Родриго вопросительно кивнул, неловко польщенный внезапной откровенностью итальянца, в какую игру он с ним играет?   
\- Вы прекрасно выполняли обязанности вице-канцлера. – Признал делла Ровере, кардинал Борджиа настороженно хмыкнул себе под нос, - Церковь нуждается в ваших организационных талантах.  
\- Но? – Подтолкнул к сути Родриго, подняв глаза в потолок, его порядком коробил этот лицемерный разговор. Ближе к делу, Джулиано.   
\- У нее также есть иные нужды, - объяснил итальянец, глядя перед собой.   
\- Какие, например? – кардинал Борджиа присел на соседнюю ступеньку, из-за колоны выступал гордый, словно вырубленный из камня профиль Делла Ровере.  
\- Честность, неподкупность, добродетельность. – Не спеша перечислил Джулиано.  
\- По вашему, мне недостает этих качеств? – приподнял брови кардинал Борджиа, озадаченный откровенностью итальянца.  
\- Да. – Коротко отрезал Делла Ровере, и недобрый огонек загорелся в его холодных узких глазах,  
\- А посему, я буду сражаться против вас до самого конца и любыми средствами. – Прочеканил Джулиано, будто выплевывая каждое слово, Родриго лишь спокойно кивнул. Он, в сущности, был рад такому повороту событий, открыто высказанные намерения противника много предпочтительнее чем лесть и наигранное смирение.   
\- Мне свойственно выигрывать все свои сражения. – Тихо произнес кардинал Борджиа и поднялся с места, решив заканчивать этот пустой разговор,   
\- Но что толку говорить о битвах? – Воскликнул он, пристально глядя на поджавшего губы Делла Ровере, - Все в руках Божьих! – нарочито громко добавил Родриго перекрестившись, - Доброй ночи, милорд. – С едва различимым снисхождением добавил он и удалился, не дожидаясь ответа. 

Следующий день голосования ожидаемо упрочил позиции кардинала Борджиа на четыре голоса, значит все, что Родриго потребовал в письме от Чезаре, было выполнено, он не сомневался в преданности сына. Но усилия необходимо было удвоить, о чем он написал в тот, же вечер, и почтовый голубь послушно донес столь ценное письмо на виллу Борджиа.


	8. И символ, и посланник. Часть Восьмая.

Чезаре словно часовой караулит голубятню дни напролет. Весточка прилетает в ночь после первого голосования, и в ней план, который поражает своей изощренностью даже богатую фантазию епископа Борджиа. Начинить дичь предложением о подкупе, сие могло прийти в голову лишь столь коварному и беззастенчивому человеку как их отец. Не без балагурства и потехи Чезаре с Хуаном в точности следуют предписаниям отца, и блюда в тот же вечер доставлены в Сикстинскую капеллу запеченными и начиненными.   
Однако в следующий день черный дым вещает о том, что папа не избран, и вечером того же дня голубь приносит очередную весть.  
Собрать золото и богатства со всех церквей, дворцов и приходов Борджиа, такая работа вполне под силу Хуану, и он с охотой отправляется по заданию отца, к вечеру девять мулов груженные богатствами направляются по адресам, перечисленным в послании.   
Наутро епископ Борджиа вновь у голубятни, с письмом, в котором он докладывает отцу о проделанной работе.   
\- Что это за голубь, Чезаре? – епископ оборачивается на певучий голос сестры, она идет к нему, озадаченно глядя на птицу в руках брата.  
\- У него двойное предназначение. – Отвечает Чезаре, окинув сестру взглядом полным обожания, она как всегда обворожительна, золотые кудри собраны от лица и рассыпаются по плечам, кремовое платье, отороченное красными кантами оттеняет белоснежную кожу.   
\- Как многое в этой жизни, - продолжает Чезаре, переведя взгляд на бьющегося в руках голубя, - Он и символ и посланник.  
\- Символ чего? – спрашивает Лукреция, подойдя ближе и остановившись за его спиной  
\- Неиспорченной души. - Улыбается ей Чезаре вполоборота, голубь в его ладонях отчаянно пытается расправить крылья, однако епископ удерживает его мягко, но крепко.  
\- И посланник чего?  
\- Испорченности, - отвечает он, легко пощелкивая по лапке голубя, к которой прикреплено послание, держится надежно, Чезаре выдыхает в облегчении. С почтовыми голубями возиться не так и легко, унимать их трепыхающееся тельце, пока крепишь письмо к этой крохотной лапке, не самое приятное занятие.  
\- Он принес новости о том, сколько голосов на выборах папы нам нужно купить? – любопытствует Лукреция,   
\- Ты преступно хорошо осведомлена, сестрица. - Невесело усмехается Чезаре, кто успел посвятить ее в такие подробности?   
\- Но я верю, что твоя душа все еще чиста – добавляет он, глядя в ясные глаза сестры. Голубь притихает в его ладони.  
\- Сколько голосов нам нужно купить ему, Чезаре?  
\- Ты итак уже слишком много знаешь, разве нет? – с укором замечает он, одной рукой прикрывая дверцы клетки, во второй руке подрагивает птица.  
\- Ты ошибаешься, - быстро возражает Лукреция, - Я знаю слишком мало.   
Чезаре неодобрительно качает головой и выпускает, наконец, голубя, тот восторженно хлопает крыльями и взмывает над ними скрываясь за рыжей черепицей крыши.   
\- Чудо что за голубь, - звонко смеется Лукреция, - Как он знает куда лететь, Чезаре? – Он обнимает ее за плечи и широкая улыбка невольно расплывается на его лице, чудо, что за сестренка, хочет знать все на свете. С такой жаждой к знаниям вскоре она станет настоящей богиней мудрости, настоящей Минервой.   
\- Они всегда возвращаются домой, любовь моя, находят родное гнездо отовсюду - Чезаре умиляет, как глаза сестры распахиваются в изумлении, она силится уразуметь путь голубя в небесах.  
\- Так значит, дом этого голубя в Ватикане? А те птицы, что прилетают к нам, живут в нашей голубятне – наскоро рассуждает она.   
\- Верно, - она быстро схватывает, думает про себя Чезаре,   
\- Ты умница, Лукреция, - смеется он и целует ее нежную бархатистую ладошку, сестра довольная похвалой и его лаской сияет улыбкой. Как же он любит ее прекрасные большие глаза и очаровательно пухлое личико, на котором уже обозначились благородные скулы, ее ангельские уста, тронутые безмятежной улыбкой. Чезаре на многое готов, лишь бы она всегда так улыбалась, лишь бы оставалась такой же беспечной и счастливой.  
Однако смутная тревога где-то в глубине души нашептывает, что чем пышнее расцветает красота сестры, тем ближе тот день, когда ей придется исполнить свое предназначение, выпорхнуть из семейного гнезда и стать чьей-то женой, укрепив новым альянсом положение их семьи. Такая судьба уготована всем знатным дамам, и его сестра не исключение.


	9. Победа. Часть Девятая

Утренняя молитва под сводами Сикстинской капеллы не приносит покой в мятежные мысли Родриго Борджиа. Победа так близко, что дрожь прошибает, то к чему он стремился всю жизнь, сейчас в шаге от него, в коротком и вместе тем невообразимо длинном шаге.   
Кардинал допускал мысль, что он не являл собой образец достойнейшего из всех людей, но он уж точно был достойнейшим из кандидатов на данном конклаве.   
Даже самый лютый враг Борджиа, кардинал делла Ровере, не мог ни признать таланты Родриго в управлении церковью, но Джулиано не учел, что таланты каталонца идут многим дальше, он способен управлять и целым государством, если потребуется. Кто еще способен навести порядок в Риме, погрязшем в преступности, кто способен установить равновесие в раздираемой на куски Италии? Милан, Флоренция, Неаполь итак с трудом удерживают видимость мира, после смерти Лоренцо Великолепного внутри их союза произошел раскол, и распри эти растут с каждым днем, а над всем этим довлеет Венеция, желающая господства и стоит не забывать про притязания Франции на Неаполь.   
Амбиции Родриго Борджиа относительно власти были весьма благочестивыми, он желал установить мир, порядок и равновесие на всем полуострове, в сложившихся условиях он вполне понимал, что цель оправдывает средства и возможно придется пожертвовать благом отдельных особ ради общего блага.   
Что же до тех добродетелей, которых, по мнению делла Ровере не доставало кардиналу Борджиа, то Родриго знал – на посту Папы сии добродетели могут сыграть злую шутку, и породить слабость там, где нужна твердая рука. С Господом у кардинала Борджиа складывались своеобразные отношения, сродни сделке, ты мне – я тебе, и до сих пор они находили безупречное взаимопонимание.  
Теперь же когда Родриго опустошил свои церкви и приходы, раздал стратегические бенефиции, у него остался лишь один, самый ценный козырь в этой игре – должность вице-канцлера. Эту последнюю карту он намеревался разыграть с наибольшей пользой. 

Родриго прикрывает тяжелые двери читальни, и, развернувшись к Асканио Сфорца, сразу приступает к делу,  
\- Кардинал Сфорца, всему конклаву известно, что я не могу быть одновременно вице-канцлером и римским Папой. – Молвит он с легким оттенком сарказма.   
\- Значит, вы не будете больше вице-канцлером. – Замечает Асканио, метнув красноречивый взгляд на кардинала Борджиа. Этот давний товарищ Родриго весьма не глуп, можно признать в нем тот же холодный ум и расчет, что присущ самому Родриго. Отдавать свой голос бескорыстно, даже не смотря на ранее заключенный союз, Асканио не намерен. Что же, Родриго и не ожидает другого от представителя рода Сфорца.   
\- По-вашему я еще могу стать папой? – притворно недоумевает Родриго, приподняв брови,   
\- Если найдете подходящего вице-канцлера, - Асканио отводит взгляд в сторону, губа его дергается, не то в ухмылке, не то в сомнении. Давая собеседнику вполне осознать сказанное, он медленно устремляется вперед по коридору читальни.  
\- И как бы вы описали качества необходимые для вице-канцлера, кардинал Сфорца? – нагоняет его не спеша кардинал Борджиа и они идут рядом.   
\- Прозорливость, - ухмыляется Асканио, глядя перед собой, Родриго одобрительно качает головой - Верность, - продолжает Сфорца, намеренно не глядя на кардинала Борджиа, и после некоторой паузы добавляет,   
\- И известная доля мудрости. – Он замедляет шаг и выхватывает свиток с полки, делая вид, что заинтересован его содержанием. Он, видимо, желает показать Родриго, что вполне осознает высокую цену собственного голоса.  
\- А поточнее? – вопрошает кардинал Борджиа проходя вперед, он нетерпеливо складывает руки на груди и, подперев большим пальцем подбородок, внимает голосу Асканио у себя за спиной.   
\- Тот, кто достоин стать вице-канцлером должен быть достаточно мудрым, что бы поддержать вице-канцлера который станет папой. – На последних словах Сфорца, Родриго довольно хмыкает и, развернувшись к собеседнику, он с учтивой улыбкой разводит ладони,   
\- Должен сказать, мы нашли взаимопонимание.   
Кардинал Сфорца не без удовольствия улыбается в ответ. 

 

Голосование того дня приносит Родриго Борджиа столь ожидаемую победу. Во время объявления результатов, он застывает спиной ко всем, медленно перебирая четки меж пальцами. Затаив дыхание кардинал слушает монотонный голос зачитывающий итоги выборов.  
\- Кардинал Джулиано делла Ровере получает семь голосов.  
\- Кардинал Альберто Колонна – два.  
\- Кардинал Родриго Борджиа, - услыхав свое имя, кардинал вздрагивает, будто его пронзает молнией, – Четырнадцать. Кардинал Борджиа набрал необходимое большинство! – четко и громко молвит прелат. При этих словах ноги кардинала подкашиваются, и со вздохом великого облегчения он падает на колени, склоняя голову в молитве, мысленно вторя, «благодарен, благодарен». Буря переживаний треплет его душу, но в следующую минуту ему приходится взять себя в руки, когда Делла Ровере звучно восклицает,   
\- Поправка! Кардинал Борджиа купил необходимое большинство. - Слова кардинала раздаются в наступившей тишине, словно гром.   
\- Что вы такое говорите? – неуверенно переспрашивает Асканио среди других неодобрительных возгласов.   
\- Он говорит, что престол Святого Петра выставлен на продажу! – Громогласно молвит Родриго, все еще стоя на коленях но, уже полностью овладев собой. Самообладанию за годы в Ватикане он научился в совершенстве.   
\- И был куплен испанцем погрязшем в церковном подкупе! – Вступает кардинал Орсини, этот мерзкий старик вечно примешивается, испанское происхождение Борджиа, словно кость в горле для чванливого итальянца.   
\- Понимаю. – Родриго спокойно поднимается с колен, - Вы бы предпочли, что бы он был куплен итальянцем? – с вызовом заявляет он, повернувшись, наконец, лицом ко всем кардиналам. Его будущая консистория пред ним - не слишком приятные особы, надо заметить.   
\- По крайней мере, тем, кто хоть отдаленно достоин папства! – восклицает Орсини, Родриго измеряет его взглядом полным превосходства, он спокоен как никогда.   
\- Тогда моим первым указом на посту папы будет начать расследование выборного процесса. – Говорит он, с такой уверенностью, будто всю жизнь только и делал, что раздавал указы, слова выходят из уст легко, Родриго чудится что сам Господь говорит через него.   
\- Вторым, конечно же, будет назначение вице-канцлера. – Продолжает он, слегка наклонившись к Асканио, и продолжает медленный шаг вдоль кардиналов, - Это величайшая должность! – отмечает он, подойдя к зачинщикам спора - С величайшим доходом! Два очевидных кандидата. – Родриго раскидывает руки и кладет их на плечи кардиналов, с любезной улыбкой, - Кардиналы делла Ровере и Орсини! – обидчики, умерив свой пыл, пытаются выдавить на своих лицах подобие улыбок.  
\- Но, - отчетливо меняет он тон с милостивого на обличающий, - Папа не может назначить того, кто подверг сомнению его право быть папой!  
\- У меня не было таких намерений, - подобострастно бормочет Джулиано,   
\- У меня тоже. – Подхватывает Орсини, Родриго про себя забавляется добропорядочности сиих особ, в особенности Делла Ровере, этого истинного христианина. Едва пред ним замаячила должность вице-канцлера, как он готов надеть на свою волчью сущность шкуру послушной овцы. А этот Орсини скалится как злая собака и думает, что это похоже на улыбку?  
\- Понимаю. – Кивает Родриго и наклоняется к кардиналу Орсини, так близко, что тому становится неудобно.   
\- И вы обожаете испанцев? – спрашивает кардинал Борджиа прямо в лицо старику, а в следующую секунду с силой целует его губы, словно Иуда, таким же энергичным поцелуем, полным презрения, он одаривает Делла Ровере, затем ухмыляется обоим, потешаясь про себя над их обескураженными физиономиями.   
\- Мы можем продолжать? – осведомляется он, лишь для приличия. Не намериваясь ожидать их ответ, он кивает прелату, что бы тот продолжал. 

\- Итак, кардинал Борджиа получил необходимое большинство. Необходима проверка – Testes et pendentes.  
\- И кардинал Борджиа счастлив подчиниться. – С озорной ухмылкой отвечает Родриго Борджиа.


	10. Сказка на ночь. Часть Десятая.

Чезаре возвращается домой далеко за полночь. Он кивает стражникам на воротах, те не задают вопросов, но сдается, они уже знают – папой избрали кардинала Борджиа. Белый дым над площадью Святого Петра приносит благую весть для жителей Рима, колокола гремят, не смотря на поздний час, а в городе стоит всеобщее ликование.  
Мать тоже не спит, он находит ее в большой зале, склоненную над письмом. Увидав сына, она оставляет свое занятие и порывисто бросается к нему,  
\- Чезаре, какие новости?  
\- Наш отец избран Папой Римским. – Быстро отвечает Чезаре, беря ее за руки и целуя ласковые пальцы.  
\- Что же, - вздыхает она с грустной улыбкой, - Он желал этого всю жизнь.  
\- Но ты не рада, мама? – спрашивает Чезаре, с тревогой вглядываясь в глаза матери. Мама настоящая красавица, не высокого роста, стройная и грациозная, с копной пышных кудрей, всегда убранных в строгую прическу, с неизменной добротой в больших карих глазах, она, не смотря на зрелый возраст, выглядит лучше многих молодых девиц. Но он все реже видит задор и счастье на ее поразительно красивом лице, нынче она чаще грустит, изящные брови сдвигаются к переносице, образуя маленькую очаровательную морщинку на лбу, он бы хотел разгладить эту морщинку, вернуть беспечность и радость, которой она щедро делилась с ними, когда была счастлива.  
Чезаре, конечно, догадывается о причинах ее грусти, отец неверен ей, хотя он и раньше не являл собою образец целомудрия, теперь Ванноцца не уверенна, что сможет тягаться с юными фаворитками, будучи в прошлом куртизанкой она навсегда обречена, оставаться в тени.  
\- Я рада за вас, Чезаре. – Отвечает она, ласково глядя на сына. - За тебя, за Хуана и Джоффре, за Лукрецию – у вас теперь начнется новая жизнь, - Она заботливо гладит непослушные кудри сына и притягивает его лоб для поцелуя, затем вновь садится за стол и добавляет прохладно,  
\- И, конечно, я рада за вашего отца, это великое достижение. – Мать берет перо и снова принимается за письмо, - Но ложись спать, Чезаре, утро вечера мудренее. – Чезаре не возражает матери, он даже рад ее наставлению, редко нынче она дает назидания ему с Хуаном, видимо считая их достаточно взрослыми, но где-то в глубине души, Чезаре все еще нуждается в строгом, но заботливом слове матери.  
Он желает маме спокойной ночи и направляется в свою комнату по темному коридору, от его свечи по стенам пляшут тени, он уже останавливается перед своей дверью, как тихий голос Лукреции зовет его из темноты,  
\- Чезаре. – он оборачивается на голос, и приподнимает свечу, сестра озорно улыбается из-за колонны, прячась за ней  
\- Ты почему не спишь, сестрица? – неодобрительно спрашивает он.  
\- Разве можно заснуть под этот звон колоколов? – она приближается к нему, в одной сорочке до пят, с распущенными по плечам волосами, смутное воспоминание мелькает в голове епископа.  
\- В колокола бьют, потому что папу избрали, Чезаре? – спрашивает она, прислонившись к дверям его комнаты, не сводя с него пытливого взгляда. Он порывисто вздыхает, отводя глаза, нет сорочка не прозрачная, как в том сне, но она достаточно тонка, что бы волновать его воображении, однако он тотчас отгоняет назойливые мысли и улыбается ей самой ослепительной улыбкой,  
\- Да, Лукреция. Наш отец избран понтификом. – Она ахает и, радостно хохоча, кидается на него с объятьями, обвивая тонкими ручками его шею, Чезаре ловко подхватывает ее за талию одной рукой и кружит как в танце, какая же она невесомая, без всех этих платьев и нижних юбок. В другой руке его все еще горит свеча, опасаясь за густой шелк волос сестры, он держит ее на безопасном расстоянии. Опустив Лукрецию на ноги, он зарывается носом в благоухающие лепестками роз кудри, вдыхает этот аромат полной грудью и глухо стонет, не в силах разорвать эти сладкие объятия. Чезаре все же отстраняется, что бы заглянуть в глаза сестры, в ее изумленные, прекрасные глаза, только что бы еще сильнее прижать к себе в следующую секунду, тепло ее хрупкого тела он ощущает даже сквозь тяжелую ткань кафтана. Это совершенно невыносимо, обнимать сестру в темном коридоре, испытывая при этом вовсе не братские чувства, стоит прекратить это немедля. Чезаре, наконец, выпускает ее из объятий.  
\- И все же тебе надо поспать, сестренка, - бормочет он полушепотом, склонившись над ее лицом - Как и мне.  
\- Но я не смогу уснуть, - возражает она, со смешком в голосе - Если эти колокола будут так громко звенеть. – Чезаре снисходительно улыбается,  
\- Они будут звенеть до утра, не каждый день избирают папу. – Лукреция закусывает губу в нерешительности,  
\- А можно к тебе, Чезаре? - Спрашивает она, кивая на дверь и робея, - Расскажешь мне сказку как в детстве, и может тогда я смогу уснуть? – Она глядит таким невинным взглядом, что он не может отказать сему ангелу, хоть и понимает, что это не правильно, она не ребенок больше, что на утро прислуга будет судачить о чрезмерной близости брата и сестры. Они итак сплетничают, ведь от их цепкого внимания не ускользают частые объятия и необъяснимая близость отпрысков Борджиа. Чезаре знает, что он обрекает себя на бессонную ночь в терзаниях совести и желания, но все эти доводы рассыпаются в пух и прах, стоит ему взглянуть в глаза любимой Лукреции. Он открывает двери своей комнаты и пропускает ее внутрь.  
Лукреция сразу забирается на кровать и сидит там, поджав ноги, пока он открывает окно, впуская в комнату теплый воздух летней ночи, затем он отстегивает ножны со шпагой, с лязгом бросая их углу.  
\- Ты счастлив, что наш отец стал папой Римским? – спрашивает она, наблюдая за тем, как Чезаре снимает свой кафтан, он сегодня не надевал сутану епископа, потому как знал, что возвращаться придется затемно, и лучше быть готовым во все оружие, чем путаться в рясах, если придется орудовать шпагой.  
\- Это большая победа для нас, - уклончиво отвечает Чезаре, он и сам еще не осознал, что для него значит этот триумф, безусловно, перед ним теперь открываются возможности, о которых он смел только мечтать. Но счастлив он будет, лишь если отец освободит его от обета священника.  
– Я очень рад, что нас постигла такая судьба, сестренка, - добавляет он с едва уловимой горечью в голосе, но от нее не утаишь ничего, она будто видит его насквозь,  
\- Думаешь, он не освободит тебя от обета, Чезаре? – допытывается она, Чезаре лишь хмыкает в ответ, вешает кафтан на спинку стула, стягивает сорочку через голову и, оставшись в одних штанах из тонкого бархата, идет к большому тазу с водой в углу комнаты, быстро ополаскивает лицо, шею, грудь, снимает ботинки и ополаскивает ноги. Все это время Лукреция украдкой наблюдает за ним, он чувствует на себе ее любопытствующий взгляд.  
Он возвращается и присаживается на кровать, потирая лоб, только сейчас он понимает, как дико вымотался за этот бесконечный день. Чезаре откидывается на подушку, потянувшись всем своим могучим телом, затем поворачивается к сестре с усталой улыбкой на губах,  
\- Ты хотела сказку, любовь моя? – Она довольно улыбается и, придвигаясь ближе к нему, ложится рядом на подушку, взгляд ее скользит по его лицу, и дальше по обнаженному до пояса телу, будто смутившись, она опускает глаза.  
\- Расскажи мне про Индию, Чезаре. – Он озадачено вскидывает левую бровь, и улыбается одним краешком губ, пару дней назад он обмолвился, о том, что Христофор Колумб отправился в морскую экспедицию и, конечно, пытливый ум сестренки требовал продолжения истории. Он приближается к ней и целует ее лоб, задерживая поцелуй дольше, чем необходимо, что бы ощутить шелковую кожу под своими губами.  
\- Я слышал, - начинает он, нехотя отстраняясь - Неделю назад испанские мореплаватель отправились на поиски короткого пути в Вест-Индию. – Она умащивается на подушке поудобнее и с изумленным воодушевлением глядит на брата. Он продолжает свой рассказ об отважных мореходах, о тех опасностях, что поджидают путешественников в открытом море, и о той загадочной стране Индии, путь в которую они хотят проложить по морю. С любовью глядя на нее, он замечает, как ее веки сами собой прикрываются, блаженная улыбка все еще играет на мягких губах сестры.  
Гулкий перезвон колоколов и правда нарушает тишину ночи, но Чезаре надеется, что сон сестры достаточно крепок. Он какое-то время глядит на спящую Лукрецию, обуреваемый бесконечной, сладкой и одновременно мучительной нежностью, ему бы хотелось обнять ее покрепче, прижать к себе и никогда не отпускать. В этих пленительных мыслях он долго лежит без сна, перебирая в уме события дня, размышляя над тем как убедить отца, что служба в церкви тяготит Чезаре. Теперь все переменится, если и ранее у семьи Борджиа было много недругов, то теперь они превратятся в настоящих врагов, и кто будет стоять на страже их семьи, Хуан? Этот повеса едва способен оградить самого себя, он способен кутить с сомнительными друзьями, коих у него бессчетное множество, просаживать деньги в азартных играх, да проводить ночи напролет в борделях. Сегодня с площади Святого Петра он прямиком направился в бордель к мадам Лауре Эспозато праздновать победу отца, Хуан звал с собою и Чезаре, но епископ отказался. Он должен был быть дома в эту ночь, поскольку всеобщее ликование горожан не отменяло разгула преступности в городе. Отец должен прекратить беззаконие, творящееся на улицах, заняв пост понтифика.  
Нет, без сомнений должность Гонфалоньера Святой Церкви должна быть за Чезаре, он непременно будет просить об этом отца в ближайшее время.  
Один за другим умолкают колокола, и тишина делается чарующе прекрасной, лишь слышен стрекот сверчков. Чезаре чувствует как, наконец, и его веки тяжелеют, настала та пора ночи, когда воздух кажется самым прохладным, и Лукреция не просыпаясь, придвигается ближе к Чезаре, в поисках тепла. Он притягивает ее к себе, стараясь не разбудить, обнимает покрепче миниатюрное гибкое тело сестры, снова вдыхает упоительный аромат волос, осторожно касается губами ее макушки, в жгучей муке несбыточного желания. Никогда бы не отпускать ее. Никогда.


	11. Исповедь. Часть Одиннадцатая.

Утром Чезаре просыпается и обнаруживает, что сестры уже нет подле него, она видимо улизнула с первыми лучами солнца, но подушка все еще пахнет, едва уловимым ароматом розовой воды. Он некоторое время предается неясным образам и мыслям, проплывающим пред полуопущенными веками, лишь для того, что бы окончательно проснуться и вспомнить о перемене в их жизни. Этой ночью, когда белый дым повалил над Сикстинской капеллой, пришел конец той безмятежности, в которой жили Лукреция, Джоффре, Хуан да и сам Чезаре, нынче все изменится, все уже изменилось. Пред ними открываются ворота несметных богатств и безграничных возможностей, но злые собаки уже сбиваются в стаи вокруг их дома, а ядовитые змеи сплетаются в клубки вокруг их семьи. Если все эти дни конклава Чезаре испытывал, лишь неясную тревогу о будущем, то теперь вся неправдоподобность их нового положения внушала ему истинный ужас.   
Он резко поднимается на постели, прочесывая спутавшиеся кудри пальцами, он не станет прятаться под рясами епископа. Никто не посмеет причинить вред их семье, никто не посмеет навредить Лукреции или матери, все, что Чезаре нужно – это оружие и армия, тогда он сможет показать этим зазнавшимся итальянцам, чего стоят настоящие Борджиа.

На церемонии Habemus Papam отец выходит к народу на центральную лоджию базилики Святого Петра, в белой сутане, раскинув руки по обе стороны, преисполненный достоинства и могущества, он дает свое первое благословение горожанам. Отец воистину вызывает благоговение у всех присутствующих на площади, даже Чезаре приходится преклонить колено, хотя душу его терзают противоречия. Все что происходит вокруг, кажется невообразимым, и громогласный голос отца, летящий над площадью Святого Петра, и люди, в божественном трепете, поднявшие головы к новоявленному понтифику и дрожь что пробирает молодого Борджиа при мыслях об угрозах, которые нависают над их семьей. 

 

\- Я хочу исповедаться, святой отец. – Как непривычно звать отца святым, но Чезаре продолжает, - Ибо я согрешил. – В мрачной тишине исповедальни собственные слова ошеломляют.   
\- Какой твой грех, сын мой? – отвечает отец бесстрастно. Сквозь решетчатую перегородку проступает его горделивый профиль.   
\- Я развратил свою душу. Я пообещал кардиналам земли, замки, приходы, я передал документы во внутренностях запеченной дичи. – При этих словах сына отец с легкой ухмылкой подпирает подбородок рукой, - Все это ради того что бы ты стал папой. – Подчеркивает Чезаре.   
\- И Господь вернет нам всем. – Холодно молвит отец, не меняясь в лице, он неспешно теребит подбородок в размышлениях.   
\- Но ты должен облегчить мою душу, отец. Сможет ли наша семья пережить такой приз? – Чезаре горько усмехается, - Мы испанцы! они ненавидят нас! – но отец все также невозмутим и хмуро глядит перед собой,   
\- Наши враги приумножатся! – продолжает Чезаре.  
\- Господь защитит своего наместника на земле, Чезаре, - отвечает отец, смерив сына коротким выразительным взглядом, и добавляет - И тех, кто ему дорог.   
\- И ты сообщишь Господу об этих его обязанностях? – С дерзким сарказмом бросает Чезаре.  
\- К чему эти богохульные речи, сын мой?  
\- К тому, что если Бог не защитит нас - это сделаю я!   
\- Ты епископ, Чезаре. – обрывает его отец, - Тебе не к лицу такие мерзкие мысли.  
\- Ты надел на меня этот воротник. – Негодует Чезаре, - Ты сделал Господа моим призванием, - отец нетерпеливо вздыхает, но молчит.  
\- Но грехи совершенные мною ради тебя, должны тебя убедить, что Церковь не мое призвание. – Сдавлено произносит Чезаре, он больше не в силах врать и лицемерить, он едва сдерживается, чтобы не закричать - Умоляю, освободи меня от обетов, - Требует он в отчаянии, - Позволь жить мирянином, солдатом. Я смогу защитить нашу семью от грозы, которая скоро грянет.  
С каждым словом Чезаре, лицо Родриго ожесточается, упрямый подбородок выступает вперед.   
\- Ты мой старший сын, Чезаре! Тебе предназначено быть Князем Церкви! – Вскипает он.  
\- Я мог бы быть Князем Государства, отец! – не отступает сын, - Тебе это известно!  
\- Папская армия мала, Чезаре. – раздраженно перебивает отец, - Мои сражения будут проходить внутри этих священных стен. – Чеканит он, теряя самообладание и повышая голос, - Там мне и понадобится твоя помощь. А Хуан будет сражаться за семью Борджиа и вести в бой, то войско, что есть у папы. – Чезаре понуро опускает голову, рассеяно потирая лоб. Снова он бьется о стену, отец не освободит его. Неужели он обречен, навсегда оставаться церковником.  
\- И я более не потерплю твоих противоречий! – заявляет отец тоном, который не предполагает возражений,   
\- Властью данной мне освобождаю тебя от всех грехов во имя отца и сына и Святого духа.- Раздраженно бубнит Родриго заученный текст, - Аминь. – Заканчивает он, осенив крестом Чезаре, и спешно покидает исповедальню. 

Опустошенный и мрачный епископ бредет в оружейную Ватикана. Будто Чезаре мало огорчения на сегодня, он идет туда, куда устремлены все его дерзания, туда, где нынче господствует Хуан, примеряя на себя доспехи воина. В коридорах оружейной пахнет лошадьми и дубленой кожей, горячим металлом и свежим маслом, пахнет войной, запах этот будоражит душу епископа. В конце коридора стучит молот наковальни, а в многочисленных залах звенят мечи, звуки эти как музыка для его ушей.   
Усмотрев знакомую вальяжную походку в одном из залов, Чезаре останавливается в пролете дверей и с нескрываемой завистью глядит на Хуана.   
\- Как думаешь, брат, мне идет? – красуется перед Чезаре герцог Гандийский, поблескивая доспехами. Епископ невесело улыбается,  
\- У тебя широкие плечи, - только и может выдавить он из себя.  
\- У тебя тоже. – Отмечает Хуан озадачено, он не может не замечать мрачного настроения Чезаре, но герцог упивается своим триумфом - Тут не хватает эмблемы, - указывает он на грудь, ухмыляясь - Я думал о пластине с ярко-желтым быком Борджиа.   
\- Я предпочитаю черный цвет. – Молвит Чезаре.   
\- Черное для клирика, - резко разворачивается Хуан с надменной усмешкой, - А для солдата гарцующий желтый бык, - Чезаре мерит взглядом горделивую стать брата и с трудом сдерживает, клокочущий внутри гнев. Это Чезаре должен быть на месте Хуана, это он должен носить доспехи, это на его груди должен красоваться гарцующий бык, солдаты папской армии должны быть в его подчинении.   
\- Или может красный? – переспрашивает Хуан, Чезаре закатывает глаза, не желая больше слушать заносчивые колкости, он уже направляется к выходу, как Хуан восклицает,  
\- Черный цвет – Чезаре задерживается с застывшей маской улыбки на губах, - Он тебе идет. – Епископ ухмыляется и, не сказав ни слова, стремительно удаляется.


	12. Боже упаси! Часть Двенадцатая.

Накануне вечером во дворец на площади Пиццо ди Мерло является посыльный с письмом. В нем Родриго Борджиа, а ныне его Святейшество Александр, приглашает Лукрецию Борджиа и донну Ванноццу деи Катанеи в сопровождении Чезаре и Хуана Борджиа посетить его во дворце понтифика в Ватикане.   
Лукреция замечает, как мать веселеет, пробежав глазами послание от отца, все эти дни Ванноцца была сама не своя, теперь же в ее глазах сияет привычный задор, она тут же раздает распоряжение слугам готовить ванную и наряды на завтра.   
Утром следующего дня Лукреция носится по дому в невероятном возбуждении. Примеряя, платье, приготовленное с вечера, она внезапно решает, что оно не достаточно утончено для Ватикана.   
\- Нет, это совершенно невыносимо, Стефания! Оно ужасно! – в отчаянии вопит Лукреция. Она стремительно сбрасывает роскошное парчовое платье прямо на пол, и бежит выбирать новый наряд, служанка, перекрестившись, подбирает скинутое одеяние и устремляется за госпожой,   
\- Миледи, карета уже ожидает у ворот, - пытается она воззвать к благоразумию госпожи. Но Лукреция не слышит ее, она с решимостью перебирает ворох бархата и кружев, извлекая из большого резного шкафа подходящие на ее вкус платья, она бросает их на кровать одно за другим, вскоре на ложе оказывается пестрая гора великолепных нарядов. Однако все платья кажутся ей старомодными и недостаточно изысканными.   
Раскрасневшаяся и взволнованная она бежит в одной льняной сорочке через коридор в покои матери.   
\- Мама, мне совсем нечего надеть! – задыхаясь, заявляет она, ворвавшись в комнату без стука. Ванноцца чинно сидит у зеркала, пока служанка колдует над прической, на ней платье из тонкого бархата и парчи вишневого цвета, с золотыми полосами сверху донизу, рукава с прорезями по испанской моде, на шее нет украшения, кожа матери все еще упруга и без прикрас она выглядит по-девичьи невинно. Лишь легкая улыбка касается ее утонченного лица, когда она видит в зеркале запыхавшуюся дочь.   
\- Лукреция, надень самое обычное платье, мы едем увидать отца, а вовсе не на бал.  
\- Но, мама, это Ватикан! – восклицает Лукреция  
\- Там не будет принцев и герцогов, - спокойно молвит мама, - Там будут лишь чопорные старые кардиналы, не стоит привлекать их излишнее внимание, ты же знаешь, какими ядовитыми, бывают языки завистников. – Лукреция неуверенно кивает, она не привыкла перечить матери, но про себя она решает, что ей определенно стоит заказать не меньше дюжины новых платьев. Она еще какое-то время любуется матушкой в лучах утреннего солнца, воистину мама сиятельная дама во всех смыслах, Ванноцца ловит ее взгляд на себе и ласково улыбается,   
\- Ну же, Лукреция, беги, Чезаре и Хуан должно быть заждались нас у ворот. – Имя брата действует безотказно и Лукреция со всех ног несется в свои покои. Она без промедления облачается в свое любимое кремовое платье, на белую шею надевает золотой крест, в уши вдевает жемчуг, в нежные запястья втирает масло белой амбры.   
Этот теплый, сладковатый аромат Лукреция утащила с туалетного столика матери, перед этим спросив разрешения, и Ванноцца благодушно позволила, у матери пузырьков с благовониями было несчетное количество, у нее даже имелись роскошные флаконы из венецианского стекла с настоящими духами, но они хранились в закрытом на замок сундуке.  
Когда Ванноцца с дочерью, наконец, влетают в карету, наряженные, благоухающие и в приподнятом настроении, Чезаре приветствует их лучезарной улыбкой, он облачен в лиловую сутану епископа, Лукреция думает, что он единственный епископ, которому идет сей наряд и беретта епископа на его голове, надетая на непокорные кудри, придает торжественность образу.   
\- Пресвятая Богородица, никак сами ангелы спустились с небес?! – восклицает он шутливо.   
\- Чезаре! – одергивает его Ванноца не слишком строго, он смеется и целует по очереди руку матери и сестры. Лукреция с обворожительной улыбкой наблюдает, как брат касается губами ее ладони и поднимает удивленный взгляд, задерживая поцелуй на нежной коже, видимо, уловив непривычный аромат на запястье сестры,  
\- Амбра, - шепчет она ему одними губами, он заговорщицки посмеивается ей, мама настороженно мерит их взглядом и неуверенно улыбается.   
\- Трогай, - рявкает за окном кареты герцог Гандийский, Лукреция с интересом разглядывает Хуана. Молодой и мускулистый, облаченный в блестящие доспехи он горделиво восседает на гарцующей каурой кобыле, он хорош и знает об этом, его буквально распирает от самодовольства.   
Герцог и несколько солдат из папской армии сопровождают карету по шумным улицам города до самого Ватикана. 

 

Святой отец ожидает Лукрецию и Ванноццу во внутреннем дворе папского дворца. Лукреция еще в дверях замечает отца, чинно сидящего на кресле из резного дерева посреди зеленой лужайки, на нем роскошная сутана из молочно-белой парчи и такая же молочно-белая шапка на макушке, он задумчиво глядит перед собой. Однако, не смотря на свое божественное великолепие, он все еще ее отец, и Лукреция радостно бежит к нему через лужайку, она подбирается из-за спины и прикрывает ладошками глаза понтифику,   
\- С возвращением, папа! – целует она его в морщинистую щеку.  
\- О, я скучал по тебе. – Бормочет отец, ласково глядя на Лукрецию, присевшую на траву перед ним. Он с нежностью треплет ее щечку. На коленях его открыт позолоченный томик Святого писания.   
\- Итак, ты победил – приближается к ним Ванноцца, шелестя юбками  
\- Да победил.   
\- Ты получил, то к чему стремился. – Мать ласково кладет руки на широкие плечи отца, и наклоняется к нему для поцелуя, - Мои поздравления, - произносит она ему в лицо, но отец деликатно отстраняется,   
\- Но я и потерял.   
\- Что ты потерял, любовь моя? – недоумевает Ванноцца, она старается не обнаружить разочарования, но от пытливого взгляда Лукреции не ускользает - мать оскорблена. В их семье приняты объятия, теплые и ласковые для Лукреции, пылкие и нежные для матери, никогда ранее отец не стеснялся проявлять свои чувства.  
\- Тебя – тихо отвечает Родриго.   
\- Ты никогда меня не потеряешь, - Произносит она, в глазах ее самый любящий взгляд, что Лукреции доводилось видеть,   
\- В душе возможно. – Молвит отец, - Но воплоти, мне придется, - Лукреция внимательно следит за разговором, она силится понять, о чем толкует отец, что же изменится теперь.  
\- Папа не может любить? – с легкой иронией спрашивает Ванноцца,  
\- Может, но только Бога. – Поспешно отвечает отец, улыбка вмиг слетает с лица матери - Если его уличат в любви к кому-то еще это, - бормочет он, беспокойно теребя томик священного писания в руках, - Это немыслимо! – он захлопывает книгу перед собой и кладет руку на ручку кресла, прямо перед глазами Лукреции, папский перстень густо блестит золотом, от пальцев отца исходит тонкий аромат ладана.  
\- Мы что-нибудь придумаем, - тихо молвит мама, - как и всегда. - Лукреция осторожно наблюдает за ними из-за полуопущенных ресниц, слова кажутся хитросплетением намеков. Ведь кардиналам тоже не дозволено иметь семью, но разве это мешало отцу любить матушку раньше.   
\- Весь Рим знает, что ты мать моих детей. – Тем временем продолжает отец, - Папа должен не только быть, но и выглядеть целомудренным. – Молвит он, сложив руки домиком перед собой, он спокоен, будто совсем не замечает отчаяния матери, между тем на ней нет лица, упавшим голосом она спрашивает,   
\- А дети? Их-то ты можешь любить?   
\- Конечно! – восклицает отец и тепло улыбается Лукреции, ласково погладив внешней стороной ладони ее щечку. Лукреция растерянно улыбается, она не в силах понять, как понтифику можно иметь детей, если любить их мать не дозволено.   
\- Я всегда знала, что этот день наступит. – Молвит мать, и с надеждой добавляет - По крайней мере, будь со мной душою!  
\- Всегда буду. - Заверяет отец.   
\- И более ни с кем! – требует она, он качает головой,  
\- Это будет также не возможно, Ванноцца!  
\- Так значит, - тяжело вздыхает мама, - вместе с твоим новым постом, мы принимаем обет целомудрия? – она кладет руку на его плечо, и слегка наклонившись, спрашивает, - Должны ли мы принять и обед бедности?  
\- Бедности? – Переспрашивает отец с внезапным ужасом на лице, - Боже упаси! – Восклицает он, их взгляды, наконец, встречаются, и мать улыбается примирительно.


	13. Что мы получаем взамен? Часть Тринадцатая.

И вновь перезвон колоколов наполняет Рим оглушительной и торжественной музыкой. Первым в утреннее небо взлетает хриплый, будто его только разбудили, голос медного колокола в старой Базилике Косьмы и Домиана, его подхватывает чистый серебристый перезвон из церкви Сан-Бартоломео, на вершине Капиталийского холма вступают бронзовые колокола базилики Санта-Мария-ин-Арачели, им вторит тяжелый перезвон из церкви Санта-Мария-дель-Пополо, и наконец, словно в оркестре, вступают громогласные колокола собора Святого Петра.   
На коронацию понтифика в город прибывают послы и дипломаты, герцоги и принцы, иноземные сановники и архиепископы, а также их многочисленные свиты, но кроме высокопоставленных особ, Рим наполняется несчетным числом паломников желающих лицезреть новоизбранного Папу Римского, Александра VI. Простой люд предвкушает вечерние празднования, на которых для всех горожан вино будет литься рекой, а столы будут ломиться от еды прямо на площадях.   
Ведь жителям Рима хорошо известна щедрость Борджиа, на все праздники тогда еще вице-канцлер, Родриго Борджиа закатывал пир на весь мир, улицы рядом с дворцом вице-канцлера застилались коврами, и усыпались лепестками роз, из окон вывешивались богатые гобелены, к вечеру накрывались столы с огромным разнообразием яств, а ночь освещали фейерверки, богатый испанец знал, как протоптать дорожку к сердцам простых людей. Для знатных особ тем временем в самом дворце давались приемы, о которых потом шептались по всей Италии, настолько они отвечали вкусам самых изысканных господ.   
Имя Борджиа скандируется на всех крупных улицах, гул стоит такой, что даже за толстыми стенами дома нет привычной тишины. Лукреция, уже полностью наряженная, с нетерпением выглядывает из окна большой залы дворца во двор, где как обещал отец, их будет ждать парчовая карета, украшенная золотом, отремонтированная лучшими мастерами в Венеции. На ней Лукреция, Ванноцца и Чезаре примкнут к торжественной процессии, состоящей из семи сотен священников и двадцати трех кардиналов, в сопровождении рыцарей и вельмож. Герцог Гандийский, как и полагается гонфалоньеру, будет сопровождать карету верхом на лошади.   
Лукреция задумчиво меряет шагами залу и внезапно краем глаза замечает знакомый силуэт в проеме дверей.  
\- Ты напугал меня, брат. – Лукреция шелестя пышными юбками, идет к Чезаре с улыбкой.   
\- Ты превзошла саму себя, Лукреция. – Он окидывает ее взглядом полным восхищения, берет ее ладонь в свою, и, стремительно приподняв ее руку, быстро вращает Лукрецию на месте, как в танце, у нее даже голова кружится от неожиданности, она звонко смеется.   
Да, она сегодня в наряде настоящей принцессы и прекрасно знает об этом, никогда ранее Лукреция не надевала платья роскошнее, пышная юбка из молочно-белого атласа, шитый золотым сутажом бархатный лиф с глубоким декольте, узкие рукава с прорезями, из которых виднеется тончайшей работы шелковая сорочка, на шее золотой крест, волосы украшены жемчужной сеткой из золоченых нитей.   
\- Ты тоже неотразим, братец! – во взгляде Лукреции на брата сквозит неприкрытое благоговение. В лучах утреннего солнца, темно-зеленые глаза Чезаре блестят золотом, высокий, широкоплечий, преисполненный грации и силы, он сменил рясу епископа на одеяния настоящего дворянина, бархатный кафтан и узкие штаны идут ему еще больше, чем сутана.  
\- Карета подана! – провозглашает Хуан, он гремит тяжелыми доспехами, шагая к ним по коридору, - Вы, мои дорогие, блистательны! – с ухмылкой мерит он взглядом Лукрецию и Чезаре и отвешивает им шутливый поклон, - Но где, же наша матушка?

Стоит ему закончить предложение как Ванноцца показывается на лестнице, царственно подняв голову, она спускается к детям.   
Наряд ее поражает выразительностью и экспрессией, однако есть что-то тревожное в образе матери, но Лукреция не может понять что именно. Черный бархат, шитый золотым сутажом и жемчугом, на волосах черная с золотом вуаль, глубокий вырез платья украшает крупный крест на черном шнурке. Она благоухает терпким и сладким ароматом дамасской розы. Лукреция затаив дыхание любуется матушкой, она бы хотела обучиться этой непринужденной грации, с которой Ванноцца подбирает юбки, этой величественной осанке и обольстительной улыбке, но, можно ли такому обучиться или, с этим нужно родиться.   
Уже в карете Чезаре не может не отметить,   
\- Прекрасно выглядишь мама, - он сидит подле Ванноццы, держа ее под руку, - Но все, же не забывай, ты не в трауре. – Мать невесело улыбается, Лукреция сидящая напротив, бросает настороженный взгляд на них. До этого она была увлечена разглядыванием процессии, столько людей собранных на улицах города, она никогда не видела в своей жизни. Ее поражает, что имя Борджиа выкрикивается отовсюду, имя их скандируют, будто они спасители, вошедшие в город. Борджиа и Александр – раздается ото всюду, заглушая временами даже звон колоколов.   
\- А может и в трауре, - громко шепчет она Чезаре, Лукреция сразу осознает, что беспокоит ее в наряде матери, несмотря на все великолепии ее платья, оно слишком мрачно для такого знаменательного дня.   
\- По семье, которую теряешь? По нашей прежней жизни? – осведомляется брат, Лукреция ничего не говорила ему о разговоре между отцом и матерью в тот день, когда они впервые посетили дворец понтифика, но он видимо узнал или каким-то образом догадался о решении отца отдалиться от матери.   
\- А что мы получаем взамен? – вопросом на вопрос отвечает мама. Чезаре похлопывает ее ладонь в своей руке в знак поддержки,   
\- Будущее? – он улыбается маме, а Лукреция вдруг осознает, что брат поразительно прав, ведь нынче их ждет совсем другая жизнь, и она теперь не просто Лукреция, а дочь самого понтифика.


	14. Святая Дочь. Часть Четырнадцатая.

В соборе Святого Петра, похоже, собрался весь цвет Италии, возможно толстые стены обычно и хранили прохладу, но не сегодня. В этот невероятно жаркий августовский день, в залы собора набилось столько народу, что дышать тяжело, к счастью семья Борджиа находится на первых рядах, в самой глубине, близко к трону, на котором должны короновать понтифика, там, где пахнет лишь духами знатных дам и господ.   
Отец входит в собор под торжественный хор певчих, наполняющий своды церкви божественными звуками, он идет, и весь люд по обе стороны от него преклоняет колени, роскошные дамы и кичливые вельможи, все как один падают пред лицом Александра, вознося молитвы.   
Неужто они все истинно принимают нового понтифика, думает Чезаре, с едва заметной усмешкой наблюдая за происходящим. Нет, епископ вполне способен отличить фальшивую набожность от истинной, притворную улыбку от искренней, и сегодня он, кажется, тонет в лицеприятных поздравлениях и подобострастных пожеланиях здравия их отцу. Что же, он благосклонно принимает почести, но ничто не усыпит бдительность молодого Борджиа.   
Наконец после долгих перечислений титулов и торжественных деклараций, переходят непосредственно к коронации, когда тяжелая тиара касается головы Родриго Борджиа, по щеке его катится слеза, она не ускользает от зоркого взгляда Чезаре. Чезаре больше не испытывает ужаса от нового положения семьи, нет он уже вполне принял это положение как должное и все же, даже его холодный разум не может не признать всю возвышенность момента и на устах его то и дело появляется невольная улыбка.

\- Так много титулов, Чезаре. – полушепотом молвит Лукреция, она расположилась по правую руку от него, они сидят на первой линии от понтифика, касаясь плечами, рука Лукреции в его руке - А как теперь его должна называть семья? – спрашивает она, слегка наклонив голову к Чезаре. Он бросает на нее короткий взгляд и отвечает, тоже шепотом.  
\- Святой отец.  
\- Святой отец, - медленно повторяет она, - Не сложно, - она наклоняется еще ближе к нему, так, что его щеку обдает теплым дыханием, она с улыбкой добавляет, - Даже я могу запомнить. – Чезаре тихо смеется и пытается уследить за ходом коронации, сложно сосредоточиться, когда рядом любимая сестренка, в образе настоящей принцессы, она сияет от прекрасной жемчужной сетки на голове до тонких атласных туфель на изящных ножках, в глубоком декольте на девичьей груди вздрагивает золотой крест. Он старается не рассматривать ее, но это невыполнимая задача.   
\- А скажи-ка мне братец, - снова слышит Чезаре нежный голосок у самого уха,   
\- Что - быстро поворачивается он к ней, сжимая ее ладонь - сестра?   
\- Как мне называть себя? – Шепчет она с озорной улыбкой, и он не в силах оторвать взгляда от ее розовых губ, от бархатной кожи, он невольно придвигается ближе - Святая дочь? – выговаривает она взволнованно.  
\- Ты по-прежнему Лукреция Борджиа, любовь моя - тихо молвит он, не отрывая глаз от нее, и добавляет, со вздохом - Ты сменишь имя только когда выйдешь замуж. – Чезаре снова смотрит вперед, но он не видит и не слышит того что происходит перед ним, он поглощен этим милым шушуканьем с сестрой куда больше, чем скучной церемонией.  
\- А когда я выйду замуж? – спрашивает она озадачено, он сдавленно выдыхает, и цедит сквозь зубы,   
\- Будь на то моя воля, никогда. – Она тихонько смеется, Лукреция знает, как ревностно Чезаре относится к любым проявлениям внимания к ней со стороны других мужчин,  
\- Но ведь, быть замужем это хорошо, Чезаре.  
\- Ты дочь папы, - молвит он, когда она подставляет свое ухо, слегка наклонив к нему голову - и все принцы Европы будут добиваться твоей руки. – Он быстро касается пальцем ее подбородка, разворачивая ее к себе,   
\- Но им не будет дела до твоего сердца. – С жаром произносит он в ее изумленное лицо. Она внимательно глядит на него, осознавая, что слова эти не игра и не шутка, улыбка сходит с ее приоткрытых губ.   
\- Может мне стоит поступить как ты, брат. Принять духовный сан? – Чезаре мягко улыбается ее словам, он бы желал такую судьбу ей, но уверен, это невозможно - Посвятить себя Господу?  
\- Возможно так лучше всего, любовь моя. – Вздыхает он.  
\- У папы так много врагов? – встревоженно спрашивает Лукреция,   
\- Как у нашего отца, возможно, нет, но как у Римского Папы – множество. - Чезаре уже корит себя за то, что начал этот разговор, он видимо забыл, что под всей роскошью и обольстительностью наряда Лукреции, все еще прячется маленькая девочка, которой не стоит вникать в тонкости политики.   
Он с жаром сжимает ее ладонь и говорит у самого ее нежного ушка,   
\- Но тебе не о чем переживать пока я рядом, сестренка. – На лице ее снова расцветает отрадная его сердцу улыбка.


	15. Молчание Господа. Часть Пятнадцатая.

После коронации процессия снова приходит в движение через весь город к Латерану, Первыми выступают тринадцать рот солдат папской армии, за ними следует великое множество сановников, епископов, проповедников иноземных государств. Впереди кареты с семьей Борджиа выступает герцог Гандийский, окруженный знатными сеньорами городов и замков, подчиняющихся Церкви. В руках герцога развернут папский штандарт, с изображением красного быка на золотом фоне с одной стороны и трех черных лент на золотом фоне с другой, над этими символами тиара и ключи Святого Петра.   
В хвосте процессии в окружении кардиналов шествует папа на ослепительно белом иноходце, голову его венчает тяжелая тиара. От палящего солнца его защищает накидка из золотой парчи. Закрывают шествие многочисленные прелаты и священники.   
Чезаре Борджиа снова в карете рядом с матушкой, Лукрецией и Джоффре, он бы намного лучше смотрелся на черном жеребце с папским штандартом в твердой руке, но глядя на Хуана, изнемогающего от жары под тяжестью доспехов, епископ вздыхает с облечением. Тут в тени кареты, рядом с семьей он вполне умиротворен, но рука его все же покоится на рукояти шпаги, скорее, по привычке, чем по необходимости. Никого и близко не подпускают к карете.   
Улицы, по которым следует шествие, затянуты бархатными и шелковыми драпировками, а процессия то и дело проходит сквозь триумфальные арки, возведенные то тут, то там на всей протяженности пути, торжественные надписи повсюду восхваляют нового понтифика, сравнивая его с Александром Великим.   
Лукреция и Джоффре оживленно обсуждают все, что видят перед собой, и роскошные наряды знатных вельмож, и богато украшенные улицы, и молодых людей декларирующих хвалебные стихи на помостах, выстроенных на площадях. Ванноцца молчалива, с застывшей маской смирения она рассеяно глядит по сторонам. Чезаре с легкой усмешкой наблюдает за Лукрецией и Джоффре, за их восторгом и волнением, за их остроумными комментариями и удивленными восклицаниями. Лукреция иногда перехватывает взгляд Чезаре и тепло улыбается ему, не прекращая меж тем болтать с Джоффре.   
Солнце уже на закате, когда процессия возвращается в папский дворец, где ожидается роскошный прием только для самого близкого круга, с танцами и пасторалями.   
Когда Лукреция выходит из кареты, опираясь на протянутую руку Чезаре, она быстро шепчет у самого его уха,   
\- Первый танец за тобой, братец! – и улыбается самой лучезарной из всех своих улыбок, он изображает, что весьма польщен, касаясь губами ее руки,   
\- А что же со вторым танцем, сестрица? – интересуется он  
\- О, второй танец я пообещала Хуану  
\- Хуану? – переспрашивает несколько удивленно Чезаре, - Ну конечно, он такой, - брат на секунду задумывается, подбирая нужное слово, - Сиятельный, в своих доспехах. – Смеется он, окинув Хуана взглядом, тот все еще восседает на лошади, изнывая от жары, лоб его блестит, от пота который льется с него ручьями. Лукреция прыскает от смеха, но тут же силиться принять серьезный вид, поймав на себе неодобрительный взгляд матушки, стоящей чуть поодаль. Джоффре выпрыгивает из кареты последним и Чезаре взяв под руку Лукрецию, протягивает вторую руку Ванноцце, все вместе они, наконец, проходят в тишину и прохладу дворцовых стен.   
Женщины отправляются в покои наверху, чтобы освежится перед вечерним приемом, Чезаре же следует за понтификом в кабинет, где с отца снимут наконец тяжелые церемониальные одежды.   
В маленькой комнате, со стрельчатым окном под высоким потолком курятся благовония мирры и ладана, вчерне солнце золотит стены с фресками и резной стол для одежды. Некоторое время отец молча, стоит перед зеркалом, пока лакеи суетятся вокруг него. Он смотрит перед собой невидящим взглядом, тиара на его голове поблескивает драгоценными камнями и жемчугом.   
\- Я более не Родриго Борджиа. – произносит он тихо, Чезаре до этого стоящий в дверях, подходит ближе, - Я Александр Шестой.   
\- Но ты ведь знаешь кто ты. – Отвечает Чезаре, - Ты по-прежнему мой отец.  
\- Я более не я, а Мы. – Молвит Родриго и вздыхает, - Мы там были так одиноки. – Чезаре бросает косой взгляд на отца, едва сдерживая улыбку, как быстро папа вживается в роль святого, - Когда корона увенчала нашу голову. – Между тем продолжает Родриго, - И смиренны, - он касается тиары рукой в белой перчатке, будто она давит ему, отец добавляет - Даже напуганы!   
\- Ты удивляешь меня отец! – Чезаре обходит вокруг отца, коснувшись его плечом, он останавливается за спиной понтифика.   
\- Ты бы удивил сам себя, коснись тебя такая судьба. – Произносит серьезно Родриго, глядя на сына в отражении зеркала, - В одиночестве, - говорит он медленно, - Которое разделяло одно лишь молчание Господа. – Чезаре усмехается про себя и с легкой иронией в голосе бормочет,  
\- Но он должно быть всем доволен, святой отец. – С головы понтифика, наконец, снимают тиару, из груди его вырывается невольный стон облегчения, он подносит ладони к шее, разминая ее,   
\- В самом деле? – Родриго делает шаг в сторону от зеркала, - Почему?  
\- Потому что земля нас пока не поглотила. – С иронией в голосе говорит Чезаре, разворачиваясь лицом к отцу, тот одобрительно усмехается сыну, так что только Чезаре может видеть его улыбку, затем Родриго одаривает лакеев дукатами и возвращается к сыну.   
\- Ты должен мне помочь, Чезаре. – отец берет его за руку, - Помочь мне расшифровать, - язык Родриго внезапно начинает заплетаться, - великое молчание Господа. – На этих словах Родриго обмякает и валится вниз, теряя сознание, но Чезаре успевает подхватить его тяжелое тело. Тут же подоспевают лакеи, но епископ рявкает им, что бы они убирались он и сам справится. Отец к счастью быстро приходит в себя, и хватается за голову, затем рассеяно глядит на сына. Чезаре только сейчас осознает, что отец уже совсем не молод, и такой тяжелый день для него оказался непосильным, он вовсе не святой, он просто человек, вымотанный бесконечными церемониями и жарой.  
\- Пойдем. – Подхватывает Чезаре отца за спину, он отведет его в покои отдохнуть, к черту прием, отцу надо поспать.   
\- Помоги мне исполнить его волю. – Бормочет Родриго, нетвердо ступая рядом с сыном, Нам доверены ключи от его царства. – Твердит он, Чезаре быстро кивает, понимая, что вступать в разговор не имеет смысла, отец еще не отошел от помрачения.


	16. Простите мою обезьянку. Часть Шестнадцатая.

Микелетто Корелья вовсе не по душе его новое задание.   
Не то что бы он их жалел, жалости он не знает, но когда наемник услышал, что говорят о Борджиа, эта семейка ему сразу пришлась по вкусу.   
Судачили в основном о новом понтифике, что он обезьяна в митре, что в нем нет ни толики праведности, которой должен обладать человек церкви, что он распутник, сластолюбец и жестокий манипулятор, жадный до власти и денег, однако то, что для других было пороками, Микелетто виделось истинными добродетелями. Если будучи таким чудовищем, этот человек смог занять престол Святого Петра, разве это не злая ирония для благочестивых кардиналов и всех жителей Италии, он подлинное дитя времени, в котором живет. Если все, что говорят о Родриго Борджиа правда, то Микелетто первым бы пожал ему руку и с готовностью поступил на службу к такому хозяину.   
Но пока у него был иной хозяин, и другие задачи, а возможности повстречать Родриго Борджиа лицом к лицу так и не представилось Микелетто, поэтому он хладнокровно подготовил план, следуя которому, уже, сегодня ночью семья испанцев должна была прекратить свое существование.   
Микелетто вот уже в течение нескольких лет промышляет наемником, за эти годы он отточил мастерство злодейства до совершенства. Многие бы подумали, что он выбрал такой путь из-за природной жестокости, но на самом деле Микелетто вовсе не любил причинять людям боль, способы убийства он избирал самые гуманные, он и сам не смог бы объяснить, почему пошел по этой тропе, скорее это не Микелетто выбрал путь, а путь избрал Микелетто. Ему нравилось думать, что он может бороться с несовершенствами этого мира, не привлекая к себе излишнего внимания, его не интересовали лавры воина или государя, оставаться всегда в тени, вот его стратегия. Творить правосудие под покровом ночи.   
Когда на прием в честь назначения вице-канцлером кардинала Сфорца, в дом Орсини прибыли понтифик и его сын, Чезаре, Микелетто заприметил их еще в карете, подъехавшей к дворцу, он бесшумно прятался в тени алькова и подслушал разговор, пока они поднимались по лестнице дворца.  
\- Ты со мной поделишься? – спросил папа  
\- Чем, святой отец? – на широком плече молодого епископа пищал и неистовствовал маленький капуцин.   
\- Зачем ты взял с собой обезьянку?   
\- Я опасаюсь, что кардиналы не разделяют твой вкус к обновлению, - тихо ответил Чезаре, но у Микелетто был отменный слух.  
\- А твоя обезьянка разделяет? – оживился понтифик.  
\- О да, - хищно прошипел Чезаре, - Она прекрасно разбирается во вкусах.   
Они ушли вверх по лестнице и Микелетто не стал следовать за ними. Ему вполне хватило того, что он услышал и увидел.   
Родриго Борджиа, мужчина зрелых лет, не утративший, однако задора и ловкости, с властным лицом, на котором каждая морщина лишь подчеркивает увядающую красоту, и его сын. Чезаре. Молодая копия отца, только еще более совершенная, глаза горят, будто внутри него пылает черное пламя, безупречно сложенное тело обрисовывается даже под сутаной, движения пружинистые и грациозные, словно у молодого тигра перед прыжком и ко всем этим природным дарам еще и такая прозорливость. Обезьянка в планы Микелетто не входила.  
Корелья нынче понял, что бесило высокомерного Делла Ровере и дряхлого Орсини, да и всех ненавистников Борджиа. Их, вероятно, возмущала безудержная энергия настоящей жизни, бьющая ключом из этих испанцев, досаждала та уверенность, с которой они несли свои красивые головы на крепких широких плечах, коробила страсть, с которой они проживали каждый день своей жизни, в то время как благочестивые ненавистники влачили скучное и тягостное существование, не в силах подчинить себе в должной мере даже собственную прислугу. А эти Борджиа ведут себя так, будто весь мир уже принадлежит им. 

Кардиналы усаживаются к столу, и начинается привычный обмен любезностями. Сын понтифика устраивается по правую сторону от отца, как символично, ведь он, несомненно, и есть правая рука Папы.   
Микелетто внимательно наблюдает за происходящим, он сегодня маскируется под видом прислуги, разливает напитки и подносит блюда с яствами. В нужный момент он подаст вино понтифику и его сыну, бокалы наполнятся вечной жизнью для них обоих.   
\- Обновление нашей святой церкви будет неспешным, - молвит понтифик, усаживаясь за стол, - но Бог говорил со мной, как он говорил с моим предшественником папой Иннокентием. Обновлению быть!  
\- Следует ли подать на стол кашу на воде, Ваше Святейшество? – подтрунивает кардинал Орсини, - Я прикажу поварам.  
\- Сегодня мы ваши гости, милорд кардинал, - благосклонно улыбается Папа, - И будем есть то, что вы предложите. – На губах его сына Чезаре играет учтивая улыбка, но взгляд насторожен.   
\- Слава Богу. Можно разливать вино! – восклицает Орсини, и Микелетто с двумя графинами полными рубинового напитка, мгновенно оказывается за спинами Борджиа.  
\- Дайте мне попробовать, - подставляет свой бокал Чезаре, Микелетто невозмутимо наполняет его кубок.  
\- Вино отличного урожая, милорд! – заверяет Орсини.  
\- Не сомневаюсь, - молвит молодой Борджиа, и подставляет кубок с вином обезьянке под нос, что вызывает всеобщее веселье и балагурство. Микелетто терпеливо ждет, он знает, что сейчас ничего необычного не произойдет, он умеет выждать момент.   
\- Она разбирается в вине? – смеется Делла Ровере, улыбка украшает его скупое на эмоции лицо. Прежде чем ответить, Чезаре берет обезьянку двумя руками и, не смущаясь, недоумевающих взглядов, приглядывается к ее глазам, убедившись, что никаких изменения в поведении животного нет, он с довольной ухмылкой молвит.  
\- Вино великолепно! – и дает знак, что можно наполнять бокал папы. – Она отдает честь вашему великолепному вкусу! – обращается он к Орсини, усаживая обезьянку обратно на плечо.   
\- Благодарю, - бормочет тот с неуверенной улыбкой.   
\- Прекрасно вино, - Изрекает кардинал Джулиано, - Такое же, как папство. Зрелое, бархатистое, идущее от земли, восходящее букетом к небесам и поглощаемое, - он делает многозначительную паузу, - обезьяной. – Микелетто наполняет оба кубка отца и сына, и, задержавшись за спинами кардиналов, продолжает наблюдать происходящее, однако взгляд его то и дело возвращается к молодому Борджиа и его неуемной обезьянке.   
\- Мне кажется или тут таится метафора, милорд кардинал. – Осведомляется Родриго, бросая косые взгляды на обезьянку облюбовавшую спину сына, она с писклявым визгом носится от одного его плеча к другому,   
\- Все мы животные, - отвечает Делла Ровере уклончиво, - Наделенные бессмертной душой, благодаря Божьей милости. – Тем временем капуцин оказывается на столе и совершенно бесстыдно справляет нужду на салфетку рядом с рукой Папы.   
\- Кажется тут не метафора, а зов природы. – Конфузится Чезаре, - Она просит у вас прощения, - он усаживает животное обратно на плечо, - Извините, - он поднимается с места, - Простите мою обезьянку.


	17. Наемник. Часть Семнадцатая.

На этот фарс во дворце кардинала Орсини, называемый приемом, Чезаре собирался как на войну. Под сутану он надел ножны со шпагой и острым клинком, идея с обезьяной пришла в голову Чезаре, в одну из тех бессонных ночей, когда он размышлял, как оградить семью от опасностей, нависших над ними.   
Он плохо спал ночи после избрания понтифика, ему все чудилось, что к воротам дома подбираются их ненавистники, на столике рядом с ложем Чезаре теперь лежал наготове кинжал. В те дни, когда приходилось заночевать в Ватикане, он тревожился о Лукреции, матушке, Джоффре.   
В стенах Ватикана у понтифика имелся собственный дегустатор, так что переживать о ядах в папском дворце не было необходимости, но когда собираешься в логово врага, надобно подготовиться.   
Итак, капуцин становится его верным спутником на этот вечер, все складывается весьма благоприятно, беседа льется в привычном русле колких шуток и двузначных комплиментов. Однако, обезьянка нарушает благопристойное течение разговора и Чезаре решает разведать обстановку во дворце, воспользовавшись предлогом естественных потребностей капуцина.   
Поднявшись из-за стола, он направляется к выходу из зала и краем глаза замечает виночерпия, быстро спускающегося по лестнице, Чезаре насторожившись, следует за ним.   
Он пробирается на кухню незамеченным, и, отпустив обезьянку на ближайшем столе, одним быстрым и бесшумным движением, словно фокусник, достает клинок.   
В полусумраке кладовой Чезаре видит виночерпия, что подавал им вино за столом, тот с усердием крошит что-то в ступке рукоятью кинжала, глаза епископа расширяются, человек этот явно не простая прислуга. Чезаре в два неслышных шага оказывается рядом с незнакомцем, приставляя острие кинжала прямо к его затылку, тот резко замирает, бросает ступку, и одним быстрым, словно молния движением изворачивается, приставляя нож к горлу епископа, однако и клинок Чезаре упирается в шею противника.   
\- Бог мой, как ты быстр - громко шепчет Борджиа, шумно выдыхая, он никак не ожидал такой прыти от прислуги.   
\- Для повара, - глухо произносит незнакомец. Чезаре слегка нажимает лезвием на горло противника, так что тому приходится вытянуть шею,   
\- А вы для церковника, - бормочет человек, безвольный подбородок его покрыт рыжевато-грязной щетиной, того же цвета и короткие лохматые волосы, лицо его похоже на морду хищного зверька, нет оно не настолько уродливо, но и благовидным лицо сие не назовешь, однако бесцветные маленькие глаза сверкают, словно глаза волка в чаще леса. Он не повар и не виночерпий, он вероятно наемник на службе у хозяина.   
\- Работаешь на кухне? – осведомляется Чезаре с кривой ухмылкой, ощущая холодное лезвие на своем горле.  
\- Сегодня да. – Отвечает незнакомец невозмутимо, епископ еще плотнее упирает клинок в кожу противника, чувствуя, как кровь вскипает от ярости и азарта, он сквозь зубы рычит,  
\- Кто тебе платит?   
\- Кардинал Орсини, - без запинки отвечает рыжий. Быстро же он сдает своего господина.   
\- Какова бы ни была сумма, я заплачу вдвое, мне бы сгодился такой быстрый малый. – Порывисто говорит Борджиа.  
\- Неужто? – переспрашивает наемник.   
\- О, да, - протягивает Чезаре, хищно усмехаясь, незнакомец несколько долгих мгновений пытливо глядит на Чезаре, прежде чем отнять клинок от шеи епископа и бросить его на пол. Чезаре моментально хватает рыжебородого за плечо и одним мощным толчком кидает к стене, снова приставляя лезвие клинка к его горлу, другой рукой он крепко хватает затылок неприятеля  
\- Но не такой глупый! – шипит Борджиа у его лица.   
\- Я далеко не глуп, господин – бормочет незнакомец, гримаса боли искажает его лицо и одновременно он ухмыляется, смело глядя в глаза Чезаре.  
– Как я понимаю, вам нужны мои услуги? Да? – сквозь сбивчивое дыхание бормочет неприятель, - Было бы глупо убить слугу, чьи услуги вам нужны, - Чезаре колеблется, этот человек может быть полезен, хотя бы сегодня, но не слишком ли быстро он предает своего предыдущего хозяина.   
\- Значит глупец я. – рычит Чезаре у носа незнакомца, - Почему мне не стоит тебя убивать?   
\- Потому что заповедь гласит – не убий, - мямлит рыжебородый, с легкой смешинкой во взгляде.   
\- Я получу прощение, мой исповедник сам папа, - скалится Чезаре, сдавливая крепче затылок противника, заставляя того морщиться от боли.  
\- Потому что вам не найти другого такого убийцу, - хрипит незнакомец в лицо Чезаре, теперь уже без тени улыбки или сарказма. Епископ ослабляет хватку, отступает на шаг, но клинок все еще направлен на противника,   
\- Уверен? – спрашивает Борджиа, проворачивая кинжал у горла рыжего, он мерит его циничным взглядом.  
\- Да, - непринужденно заявляет тот, и внезапно, стремительным движением он хватает клинок прямо за лезвие, выбивая его из рук Чезаре, толкает епископа с невиданной для такого неказистого человека силой, за долю секунды подхватывает брошенный кинжал с пола, и два лезвия плашмя придавливают плечи ошеломленного Чезаре, незнакомец довольно рыкает, одержав победу. Чезаре переводит дух, оказавшись безоружным перед этим невзрачным с виду человеком, он ощущает себя несколько посрамленным, но больше ошарашенным, ему редко, или лучше сказать никогда, не встречался такой ловкий противник. Меж тем незнакомец высвобождает епископа, и примирительно протягивает кинжал его владельцу, Чезаре выдохнув, забирает свое оружие и с изумлением глядит на незнакомца, тот кивает, инстинктивно отирая каплю крови со своей шеи.   
\- Мы обсуждали условия, - говорит он.  
\- Верно, - хмыкает Чезаре, он следует за наемником из кладовой на кухню, тот повернувшись спиной к епископу, наполняет кувшины из бочки.  
\- Я буду рад служить папе или его сыну, - говорит он - Ибо кардиналы, - развернувшись лицом, морщится он - Как вам известно, непостоянны. – Чезаре прячет клинок обратно в ножны, опершись на дверной косяк он внимательно наблюдает за рыжебородым.  
\- А такому безжалостному человеку как вы, - приближается незнакомец вплотную к епископу, заглядывая прямо в его глаза, - Нужен такой безжалостный человек как я. – Борджиа кивает и бросает взгляд в коридор, где снуют слуги, он понижает голос, всматриваясь в хищный прищур глаз наемника,   
\- А подробнее.  
\- Я убивал младенцев, в их колыбелях, - холодно цедит рыжий, в его глазах не тени сожаления, - Но только когда их родители мне платили, - добавляет он и, убедившись, что произвел должное впечатление, он отходит к столу, Чезаре мысленно содрогнувшись, бросает ему вслед,   
\- А что в порошке?   
\- Вечная жизнь, - отвечает тот, подняв обмякшее и бездыханное тельце обезьянки со стола. Чезаре закусывает губу, холодок пробегает по спине, ему нравился этот потешный капуцин. Он уже знает ответ, но с кривой ухмылкой убеждается,  
\- Для кого?   
\- Для вас, для вашего отца. – Наемник относит обезьянку в кладовую и кладет ее трупик в короб с отходами.  
\- Не слишком тонко, - произносит Чезаре, с ужасом представляя, что бы могло произойти, если бы не помощь маленькой обезьяны, которая нынче отдала жизнь за него.   
\- Сегодня тонкость была не нужна. – Спокойно молвит его новый знакомый, - Все они, - он поворачивается к епископу, - хотят вашей смерти. – Кровь вскипает в жилах Чезаре, он сжимает зубы, человек сей просто подтвердил, то, что он итак знал.   
Чезаре решительно хватает кувшин с вином, подходит к столу, где лежит брошенная ступка с порошком, высыпает все содержимое в напиток, мерно раскачивая кувшин, он размешивает яд в вине, это будет первое убийство в его жизни, кровь стынет в жилах от одной мысли об этом. Но выбора нет, нельзя оставить безнаказанными столь кощунственные планы мерзкого кардинала, Чезаре несет кувшин наемнику, устремившему на него выжидательный взгляд.  
\- Налей его, - он с выразительным взглядом протягивает вино новому знакомому, - Орсини. – Наемник молча, берет кувшин, мерит Чезаре пристальным взглядом и молча, удаляется наверх. И впервые кто-то совершит убийство для епископа Борджиа, мысль эта чудовищно опьянеет.   
Чезаре следует за своим наемником, остановившись в дверном проеме залы, он окидывает взглядом сидящих, отец весел и беспечен, он ничего не подозревает о происходящем, глаза епископа задерживаются на кардинале Орсини. Нет, милосердия для этого человека не будет, на удивление самому себе ни капли жалости Чезаре не испытывает, лишь презрение. Он наблюдает, как наемник бредет вокруг стола меж кардиналами и наполняет их кубки один за другим, кувшин с отравленным вином остается полным, остановившись подле Орсини он наливает отравленое алое вино, глаза Чезаре расширяются, он невольно содрогается.   
Тем временем слуга с пустыми графинами проходит мимо Чезаре с бесстрастным лицом, молодой Борджиа проводив взглядом наемника, идет к столу, он не успевает сесть на свое место, когда Делла Ровере обращается к нему удивленным голосом.   
\- Ваше Преосвященство! У вас кровь! – Чезаре невольно протягивает пальцы к шее, ощутив липкую каплю там, где холодный клинок убийцы касался кожи, он стирает ее одним быстрым движением,   
\- Чертова обезьянка укусила, - произносит он, слизнув кровь с пальцев, металлически вкус остается во рту, отец поднимает изумленный взгляд на сына.   
\- Обычно дело, ведь у животных нет души, - с ехидной улыбкой молвит Джулиано. Чезаре бросив на него неодобрительный взгляд, молча садится рядом с понтификом.  
\- У меня тост, - поднимается с места Орсини, схватив кубок полный бордового вина,   
\- За гармонию! Среди нас, слуг Божьих, - кардиналы, одобрительно кивая, встают с бокалами в руках, - За гармонию! – Чезаре с толикой ужаса глядит на кубок в руке отца, а вдруг наемник напутал или решил обмануть его, что если он все еще предан Орсини, нельзя быть полностью уверенным в наемном убийце.   
\- За святое причастие и искупление грехов, - благодушно добавляет понтифик к тосту Орсини, приподняв бокал, он отпивает из него. Чезаре не отрываясь, следит за отцом в смятении.   
\- Аминь, - молвит Орсини, и его подхватывают остальные, Чезаре делает маленький глоток из своего кубка, вино на вкус отличное, без каких либо примесей, но сомнения терзают душу епископа.   
\- Я хочу предложить второй тост, - как только все усаживаются, заявляет Делла Ровере, Чезаре бросает на кардинала угрюмый взгляд исподлобья.  
\- За метафору, - приподнимает Джулиано свой бокал, глядя на епископа.  
\- Почему за метафору? – переспрашивает Чезаре в замешательстве, краем глаза он следит за Орсини.  
\- За ее гибкость, то речь о князе, а то об обезьяне. – Епископ беспокойно ерзает на месте, бросая взгляды на Орсини, кажется, последнему нехорошо, он касается лба, затем подбородка, испарина выступает на покрасневшем лице. – Ее скрытый смысл известен только Господу в его бесконечной мудрости, - меж тем продолжает Делла Ровере. Чезаре с холодным удовлетворением наблюдает затруднения Орсини, и, дослушав Джулиано, он уже вполне смело вскидывает свой кубок, похоже, наемник не подвел.   
\- Я предлагаю другой тост, - молвит епископ Борджиа, - За обезьян!   
\- За обезьян? - порывисто восклицает Орсини, глаза его расширены, а рот дрожит.  
\- Они, то лижут вам руку, а то кусают за шею, - произносит Чезаре с улыбкой, - И все знают, что делают с кусачей обезьяной, - продолжает Чезаре, переводя взгляд на Делла Ровере.   
\- И что же делают с кусачей обезьяной? – переспрашивает Джулиано, но он не успевает услышать ответ, так как Орсини вскакивает с места, изо рта его идет пена, и все внимание устремляется к нему, его подхватывают под руки, кардиналы начинают суетиться вокруг него.   
Меж тем Чезаре твердо произносит перед собой, зная, что мало кто услышит его слова в суматохе.  
\- Ей сворачивают шею, - он жадно отпивает из своего кубка.


	18. Рубикон. Часть Восемнадцатая.

Золоченая карета стремительно несла Александра сквозь теплую римскую ночь, по обе стороны от повозки его сопровождали солдаты папской армии, сейчас он был в безопасности. Но каких-то пару минут назад, перед ним развернулась трагедия, мирный ужин обернулся маскарадом, под масками богоугодных кардиналов прятались травленые волки. Родриго внутренне содрогнулся, скорее от отвращения и гнева чем от страха, убить его при помощи яда, что за вероломный замысел пришел в голову Орсини, где же та праведность, которую тот требовал от Родриго, где же добродетель князя Церкви, смирение, в конце концов. Нет, под видом добропорядочного кардинала Орсини прятал звериный оскал, нынче он поплатился за свою бестолковую ненависть к испанцам и к семье Борджиа, и поделом ему. Единственное, что терзало Родриго, так это то, что Чезаре взял грех на душу. Неужели он справился сам или у него появился помощник? Господь должен простить его сына, ибо действия сии оправданы целью спасения наследника престола Святого Петра. Родриго одернул плечо и откашлялся, казалось, где-то в горле его застрял ком омерзения. Никогда ранее он не прибегал к убийству во имя достижения цели или ради защиты, ведь он был уверен, что дипломатия и хитрость лучшее оружие и лучшие доспехи, и до сих пор этих уловок ему доставало с лихвой. Но сегодня Чезаре почуял подлинную природу сложившейся ситуации, дипломатией тут и не пахло, Орсини желал уничтожить соперника, убрать его с дороги, словно бездушную обезьяну и старший сын с поистине дьявольской проницательностью разглядел, то к чему так неосторожно был слеп Родриго.   
В ушах до сих пор звучали слова сына,   
\- Яд предназначался нам, обезьянка нас спасла… Ты знаешь, как называют тебя за глаза? Обезьяна в митре! Пол Рима жаждало отпраздновать такой исход!   
Он знал. Безусловно, знал, что его многие ненавидят, что удержать престол будет непросто, но опрометчиво Родриго не брал во внимание грубые методы борьбы. Ему и, правда показалось на короктий миг, что должность понтифика дарует неприкосновенность и защиту самого Господа. Ах что за безумие, что за самонадеянность, возможно защита Бога и дарована ему, но он никогда ранее не терял бдительности! Видимо тяжелая митра надавила ему голову. А его сын пытался достучаться до него, твердя при каждой возможности о врагах, но Родриго лишь раздраженно отмахивался, теперь же он понимал, Чезаре смог увидить ситуацию со стороны и оценить расстановку сил трезвее, чем сам Родриго, опьяненный властью, словно сладким вином.   
Однако, Чезаре всегда вызывал тревогу в душе Родриго. В нем, безусловно, были все качества, что желал бы видеть отец в сыне, к природным дарам в виде острого ума и физической привлекательности, Чезаре унаследовал от отца невероятную напористость. За что бы ни брался старший сын, он достигал успеха, будь то богословие или стрельба из лука, юриспруденция или фехтование, он вгрызался в науки с тем же усердием, с которым истязал свое тело в тренировках со шпагой. Но в его душе не было мира, Родриго чудилось что, сын его всегда хотел большего, чем ему было дано, казалось ему тесно в собственном теле, противоречия будто разъедали его изнутри, было в нем некое отчаяние или даже неистовство. И в то же время Родриго не мог не признать, что из Чезаре бы вышел намного лучший гонфалоньер для армии папы, чем из Хуана, однако поздно менять решение, принятое много лет назад. Невозможно представить его горячо любимого Хуана в должности епископа Валенсийского и уж тем более кардинала. Нет, его младший сын ничего не смыслит в интригах Ватикана, с его необузданной натурой, он не способен к тонкой игре, ему определенно не хватает знаний в стратегии дипломатии, а посему правой рукой Александра в Ватикане может быть только Чезаре, который весьма преуспел в политических играх. А Хуан пусть красуется в доспехах, большего от него пока и требуется. Ведь Александр не планирует начинать войну.  
Занимая престол Святого Петра, Родриго Борджиа знал - его политика будет миролюбивой, что вовсе не означало слабость или мягкость. За первые недели своего правления он успел навести порядок в Риме, казнил виновников беспредела, а их семьи выслал из Рима с позором, запретил римским оружейникам продавать доспехи и оружие без согласия папских чиновников, ввел комендантский час и усилил охрану в ночное время. Беззаконие что творилось до этого, прекратилось, город вздохнул в облегчении. Александр намеревался действовать подобным хладнокровным образом для достижения равновесия между всеми областями Италии, такую же стратегию он намеревался использовать и во внешней политике. Ступать по тонкому льду, выверяя каждый шаг, плести сети интриг и укреплять свою власть, укоренить династию Борджиа на Итальянской земле, в этих задачах ему должны помочь не только собственные таланты, но и его дети. Его война будет проходить в стенах Ватикана, а Чезаре скоро примет сан кардинала, понравится ему это или нет.  
Лукреция, самое ценное сокровище, радость и отрада его дней должна исполнить свое предназначение. Златовласая девчушка унаследовала от матери красоту и грациозность, упорство и живой ум достался девушке от отца, ей легко давались науки, нужные благородной девице, она росла и расцветала на глазах. Родриго вздохнул, прикрыв глаза, это лучезарное солнышко его жизни вскоре должно будет светить кому-то еще. Теперь, когда Родриго Борджиа стал понтификом, рука дочери многократно возросла в цене. Безусловно, он понимал, что Лукреция едва ли готова к замужеству в столь юном возрасте, но у него нет времени для промедления, особенно теперь, когда, совершенно ясно, враги, ни перед чем не остановятся лишь бы уничтожить его, ему нужны влиятельные союзники среди знатных итальянских семей и что поможет лучше скрепить союз, чем свадьба.  
Родриго тяжело вздохнул, иногда он ненавидел сам себя за ту безжалостность, с которой ему приходилось распоряжаться судьбами детей, он осенил себя крестом, видит Господь, у него нет иного выхода.   
Вскоре показались стены папского дворца, и Родриго Борджиа снова перекрестился, бормоча слова молитвы благодарности. Как он и сказал Чезаре, перед тем как карета тронулась от дворца Орсини, Бог отомстит за кощунственные намерения его врагов, но Родриго Борджиа более не станет допускать оплошностей, и бездействовать, нынче он перешел Рубикон.


	19. Милый убийца. Часть Девятнадцатая.

Микелетто в некотором оцепенении прислушивается к звукам наверху, топот ног перемежается глухим гомоном взбудораженных голосов. Значит, отравленное вино достигло цели, правда цель несколько преобразилась в ходе дела. Нанимая убийцу, стоит опасаться, ведь как клинок в неумелых руках может ранить самого хозяина, так и наемник способен уничтожить того, кто его нанял.  
Когда холодная сталь кинжала коснулась его затылка, он сразу уразумел, кто ему угрожает, этот священник вооружился не на шутку, чего стоит обезьяна, а тут еще и острый клинок. Разве пристало епископу носить оружие, да еще и управляться с ним так искусно, откуда такой опыт в обращении с клинком у того, кто дал обет служения Церкви? На короткий миг Микелетто даже почувствовал, что жизнь его в опасности, ярость в глазах молодого епископа была весьма убедительна, а рука тверда. Его мысли сбились на мгновение, когда он встретился взглядом с глазами Чезаре, Микелетто редко доводилось встречать такие выразительные глаза на своем пути, но острый кинжал епископа у горла быстро отрезвил мысли.   
Корелья мог бы с легкостью расправится с этим испанцем, одно верное и ловкое движение у его горла, и горячая багровая кровь залила бы сутану, а гордый отблеск красивых глаз вмиг погас, но Микелетто не стал этого делать, не позволительно превосходному во всех смыслах молодому человеку погибнуть, ни от яда, скорчившись в судорогах, ни от безжалостного клинка наемного убийцы. Нет, его ждет нечто большее, возможно смерть на поле битвы, ведь он, несомненно, мечтает о битвах, хотя и прячет свои стремления под видом церковника, но темное пламя в глазах не скроешь.   
Служить такому господину будет отраднее, чем перебиваться отдельными заказами от вероломных кардиналов и Микелетто решает - это удачный момент чтобы постараться завоевать доверие Борджиа, он не испытывает неловкости наливая вино с ядом своему нынешнему хозяину, кардиналу Орсини. У наемников нет чести, нет благородства, нет ничего, что могло бы остановить их от предательства. Есть лишь добрая воля служить хозяину, жаль что те, кто нанимают убийцу на службу, забывают, что играют с огнем.   
Но вечер еще не окончен и Микелетто незамеченным пробирается из помещений дворца во двор, где его уже ожидает епископ Борджиа.   
\- Отличная работа! – ухмыляется Чезаре и устремляется к выходу.   
\- Боюсь это еще не конец, - молвит Корелья, быстро шагая рядом с епископом.   
\- Что такое?   
\- В семье Борджиа не только отец и сын. – Он бросает короткий взгляд на Чезаре и видит как у того глаза наполняются ужасом,  
\- Что ты хочешь сказать? – он яростно хватает Микелетто за ворот одежды, на лице епископа ужас сменяется ожесточением, он конечно уже догадывается, что имеет в виду Микелетто.  
\- Что вам нужно спешить, милорд! – высвобождается убийца из цепких рук нового хозяина и спешит вперед, - Вся ваша семья в опасности! – бросает он ошарашенному Чезаре, удаляясь. Тот настигает его в несколько широких шагов, и они пускаются в бег по улицам Рима в направлении дворца семьи Борджиа. Микелетто и сам несколько взволнован, что ему не свойственно, ибо все знают, у наемника сердца нет, но сейчас он отчего-то тревожится. Было бы непозволительно опоздать, ведь в семье Борджиа есть прекрасная как ангел Лукреция, сестра его спутника и их матушка, о которой говорят, что она бывшая куртизанка, есть еще и младший брат, невинная душа, все они нуждаются в спасении сегодня. О герцоге Гандийском можно не беспокоиться, он уже прибыл для расследования обстоятельств преступления в дворец Орсини, в сопровождении охраны, которой мог бы позавидовать и сам понтифик. 

\- Я не опоздал? – глухо выкрикивает Микелетто, подбегая к дому Борджиа со стороны заднего двора, убийцы приставили лестницы к высоким стенам дворца, охраны дома невидно, похоже, с ними уже расправились.  
\- Мы ждали тебя. – Отвечает Лоренцо, его напарник в этом деле, ни одна жилка не дрожит у Микелетто, когда в следующее мгновение он кидается на соучастника с кинжалом,   
\- Значит, вы опоздали, - рычит он, полоснув горло Лоренцо и сбросив его обмякшее тело с лестницы, словно мешок с соломой. Но есть еще один пес - Паоло, который в недоумении кричит,  
\- Что ты делаешь? – Микелетто молча, валит лестницу, на которую взгромоздился Паоло, тот падает, вскакивает и бросается наутек, но тут подоспевает Чезаре и останавливает беглеца, направляя на него кинжал.  
\- Позвольте мне, милорд! – шипит Микелетто, хватая Паоло со спины, и привычным, отточенным движением перерезает тому горло, одновременно ломая шею, горячая кровь захлестывает его руки. Краем глаза он ловит взгляд расширенных от смятения глаз Чезаре, епископ, очевидно, не привык к таким зверствам. Что же для грязной работы ему пригодится Микелетто Корелья.   
\- Ты все тщательно спланировал. – Выдыхает Чезаре, отирая пот со лба широким рукавом парчовой сутаны. Путь что они преодолели от замка Орсини до дома Борджиа на Пьяца Пиццо ди Мерло был не близким, а ночь выдалась душной.   
\- Будь это мой план, милорд, - бормочет Микелетто, оттаскивая труп с дороги в тень стены дома - Поверьте, мы бы с вами сейчас не разговаривали.   
\- Ты настолько дотошен? – следует за ним епископ, дико озираясь по сторонам, он еще не может поверить, что все окончено и враг повержен.   
\- Всегда. – Микелетто остервенело выдергивает кинжал из тела мертвого наемника, бросая беглый взгляд на Чезаре, прислонившегося к стене собственного дома, будто стараясь обрести равновесие.  
\- И кто все это спланировал? – спрашивает Чезаре  
\- Кардинал Орсини. - чуть помедлив, выговаривает Корелья.   
\- И Делла Ровере? – в мрачном раздумье добавляет епископ, Микелетто отвечает не сразу, управившись с трупами, он опирается на колонну и обессилено сползает вниз.  
\- О нем мне не известно. – Наконец говорит он, отдышавшись, эти бандиты оказались чертовски тяжелыми, - В этом деле, - Микелетто отстранено глядит на свои руки покрытые липкой кровью, на долю мгновения ему мерещится, что ладони ему не принадлежат, он зажмуривается и произносит - У меня был только один хозяин.   
\- А теперь? – подчеркнуто сурово спрашивает епископ со своего места у стены.   
\- Теперь? – переспрашивает Микелетто, все еще рассматривая узоры из липкой крови на своей коже, - Я словно бродячий пес. Без хозяина. – Он вскидывает взгляд на Чезаре, - Если только ваше предложение еще в силе?   
\- Ты мог бы оставить все как есть. – Вполголоса молвит испанец, черты его лица скрывают тени ночи, но проницательные глаза поблескивают в свете луны, такой же отблеск луна оставляет на стали кинжала, который он все еще держит в руке - Предать меня. – Продолжает он невозмутимо, - Так поступают такие как ты.   
\- Такие как я? – Микелетто усмехается про себя, хорошо, что его новый хозяин ведает с кем имеет дело, возможно ему даже удастся приручить монстра, Микелетто способен на верность, если только хозяин окажется достойным. - Таких как я больше нет. – Продолжает он, и снова вскинув взор на епископа, уверенно добавляет, - И таких как вы подозреваю тоже. – Чезаре невесело ухмыляется, убирая кинжал в ножны скрытые в складках одежды, подобрав полы сутаны, он направляется к Микелетто, от хваткого взора Корельи не ускользает как ненавистно это облачение священника для Чезаре, ведь широкие рукава не дают рукам свободы, а длинные юбки сковывают ноги, но не смотря на это епископ не отставал от своего спутника, когда они мчались сюда от дома Орсини.   
\- Назови свое имя, мой милый убийца. – Молвит Чезаре, от этого подчеркнуто снисходительного тона у наемника холодеет спина, но он отвечает невозмутимо, как всегда.  
– Микелетто.   
\- Ты должен доказать, что достоин моего доверия. – Вкрадчиво произносит Борджиа, смерив спутника оценивающим взглядом.   
\- Этого не достаточно? – кивает Микелетто в сторону мертвых тел.   
\- Может да, - пожимает плечом Чезаре, - А может и нет. – Его бровь вопросительно изгибается,   
\- Сможешь избавиться от трупов?   
\- Хотите все сохранить в тайне? – убеждается Микелетто, поражаясь здравомыслию Борджиа, ведь обнародуй Чезаре весть о покушении на семью, это всколыхнуло бы всю Италию, зачем напоминать недругам о том, что у понтифика есть семья, которой он безмерно дорожит, коварный план Орсини лучше оставить в тайне, именно так он не сможет больше никому причинить вреда.   
\- Более того, - парирует Чезаре, - Я сохраню в тайне тебя! – Он окидывает Микелетто заговорщическим взором и устремляется прочь, но обернувшись, добавляет   
\- Сбрось их в Тибр. – Микелетто едва заметно кивает, - Через два часа встретимся у Ватиканских ворот. – Борджиа хищно ухмыляется, сверкнув белыми зубами, - Обсудим твою будущую службу.   
И он удаляется прочь, оставив Микелетто наедине с тишиной ночи и двумя убитыми. Что же Тибр благодарно примет этих окаянных, а Микелетто покорно смиряется с тем, что передохнуть ему удастся не скоро, он готов не спать хоть целую вечность, только бы этот Борджиа взял его на службу.


	20. Ты хочешь напугать меня? Часть Двадцатая.

Чезаре спешно отправляет посыльного в замок Святого Ангела, с требованием отряду стражников прибыть к дому Борджиа без промедления, ведь, прежние караульные предали его, что за глупцы, он непременно найдет их, покарает и уничтожит. Сегодня он пересек черту, но не собственному желанию, обстоятельства заставили его, однако он вовсе не испытывает угрызений совести, наоборот, Чезаре почувствовал, словно этой ночью с него сорвали оковы, будто прежняя жизнь в беспечной юности окончилась, словно та подавленная ярость, что копилась в нем годами нашла оправдание, нашла выход. Он всегда знал, что не создан для праведности. Не в силах он более блюсти показную святость, не может покорно опускать голову и подставлять вторую щеку, не в то время когда головорезы покушаются на благополучие семьи, Чезаре не позволит никому посягать на жизнь отца, матери, братьев и в особенности на жизнь его бесценной Лукреции. Пусть пока он вынужден будет действовать в тайне, пусть отец думает, что его сын смирился со своей участью церковника, теперь у Чезаре появился наемник, его личный ассассин, и при помощи этого человека Чезаре сможет защитить семью и возможно, наконец, он возьмет свою судьбу в собственные руки.   
Однако, после пережитого ужаса, Чезаре непременно должен удостовериться, что в доме все спокойно и матушка с сестрой и младшим братом в безопасности, он стремительно взлетает по лестнице наверх и слышит как в зале для трапез, слуги убирают со стола, весело перекидываясь шутками. Епископ останавливается в анфиладе второго этажа, что бы отдышаться и привести мысли в порядок, он вновь и вновь представляет, как все могло повернуться, от одной мысли, что бандиты успели бы проникнуть в дом, быстрее, чем подоспел он сам с Микелетто, сердце уходит в пятки, а тело прошибает холодный пот.   
Но тут из дверей напротив, выходит матушка, он сразу окликает ее вполголоса,  
\- Мама.   
\- Ты хочешь меня напугать? – устремляет на него взволнованный взор Ванноцца. На плечи ее небрежно накинут ночной халат, а волосы выпущены из прически, от того что бы рассыпаться по плечам их удерживает лишь тонкая шелковая лента.   
\- Прости, мама, - Чезаре направляется вдоль анфилады по направлению к матери.  
\- Почему ты здесь, Чезаре?  
\- Мне все мерещатся, - молвит он, неспешно шагая вдоль колон - убийства, перерезанные глотки, чаши с ядом...  
\- Возможно, ты не ошибаешься. – Ванноцца остается на своем месте, - У нас теперь много врагов. – Чезаре неосознанно оборачивается, услышав стук дверей за спиной, видимо это прислуга снует по своим делам, но враги чудятся ему повсюду. Он одергивает себя, механически проворачивая перстень епископа на пальце, и спрашивает у мамы, о том, что тревожит его.  
\- Как Лукреция?  
\- Она спит. – Тепло улыбнувшись, отвечает матушка, - Ты по ней соскучился?  
\- Очень. – Поспешно отвечает он, епископ рад, что тени анфилады скрывают его лицо, ведь при дневном свете матушка бы заметила тревогу, которую он тщательно старается скрыть от нее - Если с ней что-нибудь случится, то я, - он лишь на мгновение задумывается, перед тем как слова срываются с языка - Я умру.   
\- А что может случиться. – Неуверенно переспрашивает мать, наблюдая, как сын выходит к ней из тени колонны.  
\- Я выставляю охрану вокруг дома. – Приблизившись к Ванноцце, отвечает Чезаре.   
\- Снаружи так опасно?   
\- Теперь это другой город. – Молвит он, устремив взгляд куда-то вдаль поверх головы Ванноццы. Хорошо, что мать не знает о том, какая опасность угрожала их семье, и он не станет сообщать ей об этом, но она, разумеется, догадывается, что сегодняшний ужин во дворце Орсини не закончился мирно.   
\- Он все еще зовется Римом. – Растерянно улыбается она, заглядывая в лицо сына.  
\- Не уверен, что у него есть имя. – Он тепло целует маму в щеку, и провожает ее в опочивальню, перед тем как закрыть двери комнаты, Ванноцца ласково берет Чезаре за руку, и с неясной тревогой заглянув в его глаза, молвит,   
\- Береги себя, сынок.   
Он уверяет матушку, что не даст себя в обиду и, удостоверившись, что в доме все спокойно, епископ устремляется в свои покои, что бы умыться и передохнуть пока прибудут стражники папской армии. Но какая-то неведомая сила заставляет его пройти мимо своей комнаты вдоль по коридору к покоям сестры. Он неуверенно останавливается перед дверями, стоит ли беспокоить ее в столь поздний час, она верно уже давно спит. Но желание увидеть Лукрецию непреодолимо, ему необходимо лично удостовериться, что с ней все в порядке. Он осторожно поворачивает ручку дверей и бесшумно направляется прямо к ложу, на котором беспечно спит его ангел. Опустившись на колено перед ней, он выдыхает в облегчение, в мерцающем свете свечи дивное лицо сестры так спокойно, густые ресницы опущены на бархатную кожу щек, а невинные уста приоткрыты в неясной улыбке, должно быть, сон ее сладок. Любуясь ее мраморной кожей, золотыми волосами, точеными линиями столь любимого лица, он забывает о событиях вечера и будто проваливается в безвременье, где нет ни врагов, ни отравленных чаш, ни коварных кардиналов, нет Ватикана, нет самого Рима…  
…..  
Когда мама возвращается из монастыря на Аппиевой дороге, где она провела несколько месяцев в уединении, она привозит с собой белоснежный сверток, и сообщает Чезаре, что нынче у них с Хуаном появилась сестра. Он впервые берет Лукрецию на руки, малышку с глазами цвета теплого моря, с завитками золотых волос вокруг белого личика, и сразу решает, что она напоминает крохотную богиню, такую замечательную и лучезарную, вовсе не похожую на него самого, неприметного чумазого мальчишку…  
…..  
Она быстро растет и уже в конце зимы делает первые шаги, теперь можно брать ее с собой на прогулку, Хуан смеется над тем, как Чезаре возится с сестренкой,  
\- Ты играешь с живой куклой, словно девчонка. – Гогочет он и тут же пускается наутек, ведь Хуан знает, как болезненны, бывают тумаки от старшего братца… 

….  
Почему отец носит красное, почему небо голубое, почему зимой холодно, а летом жарко, почему гремит гром, и куда девается солнце ночью. Лукреция научилась говорить и теперь вопросов у нее великое множество, но отвечать на них одно удовольствие, ведь так отрадно чувствовать себя взрослым и умным…  
….  
Ранней теплой весной они играют на поляне у дома, множество одуванчиков усыпает зеленую сочную траву желтыми пушистыми головками, их так и хочется собрать в огромный букет, Лукреция срывает целую охапку цветов, и брат, усевшись прямо на траву, показывает ей, как букет можно превратить в пышный венок. Изумленная, она берет готовый венок из его рук и надевает на курчавую голову Чезаре, ослепительно улыбаясь.  
\- Тебе идет, братец. – Он добродушно смеется и тотчас, снимает венок, водружая его на белокурую голову Лукреции, словно корону,   
\- Нет, тебе он идет больше, - уверено заявляет Чезаре, любуясь ярко-желтыми цветами на медовых локонах. – Ты настоящая принцесса. – Добавляет он. При этих словах ее подбородок взлетает вверх, а на губах расцветает торжественная улыбка, она изящно касается ладошкой венка, поправляя его.   
\- А ты будешь моим принцем, Чезаре. – Она игриво наклоняется к нему, - Или ты хочешь быть рыцарем?   
\- Я буду тем, кем ты пожелаешь, сестренка. – Решительно отвечает он, глядя в лучистые глаза Лукреции.   
\- И даже мои мужем? - спрашивает она, положив свои крохотные ладошки на его щеки, ее ангельское лицо в обрамление желтых цветов сияет против ярко-голубого неба, от волос ее пахнет терпким ароматом одуванчиков, а в груди Чезаре ноет такое же терпкое чувство, которое выказать невозможно.   
\- Нет. – Качает он головой, после недолгого молчания - брат и сестра не могут стать мужем и женой, - он хмуро опускает глаза, - это недозволенно. К тому же, ты знаешь, я дал обет.   
\- Но ведь ты любишь меня? – она мягко приподнимает его лицо к себе и внимательно заглядывает в его глаза.  
\- Больше всего на свете, Лука. – Нежно отвечает Чезаре, он называет ее так, когда они играют.  
\- А я люблю тебя. – Пылко заявляет Лукреция, и порывисто целует его в щеку, бросаясь на него с объятиями со всей своей детской неистовостью, он берет ее в охапку и нежно укачивает на своем плече, бормоча куда-то в ее волосы,  
\- Я больше чем принц или муж для тебя. - Его дурманит травяной горьковатый запах импровизированной короны на ее волосах, аромат весны и надежды, - Я навсегда останусь твоим братом.   
……

\- Чезаре, - слышит он приглушенный голос Лукреции и открывает глаза, видимо он задремал, предаваясь воспоминаниям. Она гладит его щеку и сонно улыбается.  
\- Почему ты здесь, Чезаре? Что произошло? – Он окончательно просыпается и потирает глаза тыльной стороной ладони, за окном брезжит тусклый рассвет, стража верно уже прибыла к воротам, ему немедленно надо идти, ведь Микелетто ждет в назначенном месте.   
\- Все хорошо, - произносит он, безотчетно отводя глаза, будто испугавшись, что может выдать беспокойство, - Просто зашел пожелать тебе спокойной ночи, но ты спала, и видимо я так устал, что тоже задремал. – Он снимает ее ладонь со своей щеки и ласково целует ее пальцы,   
\- Но мне надо идти, а ты спи, еще очень рано. – Она несколько недоверчиво глядит на него из под полуопущенных ресниц, но веки ее быстро снова тяжелеют и убедившись, что сестра уснула, Чезаре неслышно устремляется прочь из комнаты.


	21. Ангел или демон? Часть Двадцать Первая.

Лукреция Борджиа скользит по бальному залу, словно ноги ее не касаются пола. Элегантно передвигаясь среди гостей, она грациозно подбирает полы пышных юбок, кому-то шепчет на ухо, кому-то улыбается ослепительной улыбкой, перед кем-то присаживается в реверансе. Знатные дамы щебечут, словно птахи, сбившиеся в стайки на ветвях ранней весной, слова их пропитаны сиропом любезности, а в глазах мерцает зависть ко всем хорошеньким девушкам на балу.   
Лукреция с легкостью лавирует меж приглашенными, поспешно обходит навязчивых кавалеров, одаривает комплиментами степенных матрон, очаровывает даже самых твердолобых кардиналов, ее звонкий смех, словно тысяча колокольчиков, возносится под своды зала.   
Приемы в Ватикане кажется, влили в ее кровь восхитительное зелье, пестрые роскошные наряды, безудержные танцы в необъятных залах, все эти тонкие колкости дам и восхищенные взгляды мужчин кружат голову, подобно сладкому вину.   
Ее ножки неудержимо просятся в пляс и, обойдя кругом весь зал, она возвращается туда, где стоят, красуясь, ее старшие братья. Оба великолепны как боги, стройны и высоки как кипарисы, оба разодеты по последней моде, но глаза одного смотрят на нее с бесконечным преклонением, в глазах, же другого она видит лишь потеху.   
Чезаре, тот, в чьих глазах она неизменно видит любовь, выходит к ней, элегантно поклонившись, он приглашает ее станцевать пассамеццо, она радостно улыбается и присев в реверансе, подает ему руку.   
Танцоры занимают свои позиции друг против друга. Замерев в радостном предвкушении, кавалеры и дамы сдержано улыбаются друг другу, но Лукреция не может удержать ослепительной улыбки для брата, вступает мелодичная флейта и танец начинается.   
Шаг навстречу друг другу, элегантный поворот головы, улыбка восхищения на губах, шаг назад, взмах рук, ладони едва касаются, разворот, глаза встречаются в нечаянном порыве, сердце скорее бьется в груди. Слова им не нужны, прикосновение красноречивее любых фраз, взгляды теплее всяких слов, правая ладошка послушно ложится в его широкую левую, Чезаре удерживает ее мягко, но достаточно крепко, что бы раскрутить Лукрецию в стремительном шаге танца. Она едва успевает отдышаться, перед тем, как следует очередная серия поворотов. От чего так трепещет сердце, ведь она десятки раз танцевала с Чезаре и дома и на балах. У Лукреции Борджиа лучший во всем Риме учитель танцев и музыки, но она всегда просит брата помочь ей когда, у нее не получаются какие либо шаги или фигуры, с ним танцевать многим приятнее, чем репетировать шаги в одиночку.   
Но что это, музыка изменилась, предыдущий танец еще не окончен, а уже начался следующий? Что за нелепость, так не бывает, но она не успевает осознать происходящее, ведь звучит резвая гальярда, где можно дать волю ножкам, быстрая, стремительная с множеством прыжков, ах как приятно пуститься в вихрь вольного танца вместе с таким искусным танцором как Чезаре. Они устремляются по залу так живо, словно ноги их летят по воздуху, прыжок, шаг, другой, поворот, снова прыжок, шаг навстречу и его улыбка у самого ее лица, пронзительный взгляд обращенных на нее глаз, сердце, готовое в любой момент вырваться из груди, прыгает еще быстрее, голова приятно кружится, лица, и фигуры танцующих гостей размываются перед глазами. Лишь его милое сердцу лицо, лишь его гордый стан, лишь горячая сильная ладонь, в которой тонет ее маленькая ладошка, а в бездонных темных глазах она готова утонуть в любой момент, и кажется, уже тонет, пока ноги их словно сами по себе рисуют великолепную картину танца по выложенному мрамором полу.   
Они кружат все быстрее, с каждым шагом повороты становятся резвее и размашистей, и Лукреция отдает себе отчет, что их танец превращается в запретную вольту. Ах, ей нельзя танцевать вольту! Ведь недопустимо столь юной деве, вовлекаться в этот легкомысленный танец на людях, даже ее учитель не стал показывать ей шаги, хоть она и просила его в своем детском любопытстве, зато Чезаре ей отказать не смог, и, конечно украдкой они разучили прыжки и развороты этого недозволенного для юных дам танца.   
Нет ничего желанней, чем запретное, и в тайне, Лукреция мечтает станцевать вольту на балу, до сих пор ей лишь доводилось наблюдать со стороны, как высоко взлетают дамы, опираясь на плечи кавалеров, как из под вороха юбок мелькают стройные ножки в цветных чулках, иногда юбки взметаются так высоко, что можно разглядеть и шелковую подвязку повыше колена.   
Она в таком смятением глядит на Чезаре, что он наверняка догадывается об ее опасениях, и пока они все быстрее кружат по залу, он шепчет над самым ее ухом,   
\- Не бойся, Лука, - и одаривает ее такой ослепительной улыбкой, что она вмиг забывает все свои сомнения, и, положив руки ему на плечи, легко отталкивается от пола, невольно прикрывая глаза, и уже в следующее мгновение Лукреция оказывается высоко над головой брата. Он так ловко вскидывает ее, будто она ничего не весит, покружив Лукрецию несколько коротких мгновений, он также легко ставит ее на ноги, только для того что бы в следующий миг снова подхватить запросто, словно играючи. Весь огромный зал для бала предстает пред ее глазами, а она возносится над головами танцующих кавалеров и дам, словно птица, и вот опять ноги касаются пола, лишь на краткий полушаг, и вновь его крепкие руки возносят ее ввысь, а она заливисто смеется. Чезаре плавно замедлив шаг, глядит на Лукрецию снизу вверх, не скрывая восхищения во взгляде, время будто приостанавливается и замирает, лишь стук барабанов отмеряет мгновения. Ах, зачем он так глядит на нее, от этого пронизывающего взгляда ее бросает в жар, щеки горят и верно до неприличия раскраснелись.  
\- Ты ангел, - молвит он, плавно притягивая ее ближе к себе, - Ангел, сошедший ко мне с небес, - произносит он у самого ее лица, все еще удерживая Лукрецию над собой, от его слов, от голоса, который она так любит, от этой близости и запретного танца, она, кажется, пьянеет, и, обмякнув в сильных объятиях, сползает вниз, касаясь его лба своим, ощущая жаркое дыхание на своей коже, Лукреция невольно прикрывает глаза. Что-то сладкое и непривычное жмется в груди, неясная надежда, робкое, трепетное ожидание, затаенное предчувствие…   
\- Ангел? – раздается насмешливый голос Хуана у лица Лукреции, она вздрагивает и шарахается в сторону, ноги жестко касаются пола.   
\- Или демон? - он бесцеремонно притягивает ее обратно к себе, накрепко сжимая тонкие запястья, Лукреция не может поверить своим глазам и ушам, она ошеломленно глядит на герцога. Каким образом она оказалась в стальных холодных объятиях Хуана, что за несуразицу про демона он говорит? И куда подевался Чезаре, он будто растворился в воздухе. Против ее воли Хуан ведет Лукрецию в танце, музыка переменилась на степенную паванну, кавалеры и дамы приняли чинный вид, будто и не было веселого смеха и шальных прыжков над залом, Лукреция растерянно озирается по сторонам, в поисках хоть одной раскрасневшейся девицы, хоть одной кокетливой улыбки, но сдается ей все привиделось, ибо танцоры холодны и чопорны, как в начале вечера, не осталось и следа задора предыдущего танца.  
\- Ты и правда ангел, сестрица, - начинает снова Хуан резко проворачивая ее в фигуре танца, и когда она обращается к нему лицом, он шипит у ее уха, - Только падший. – Лукреция в ужасе отступает от него, ей все равно, что музыка продолжает рокотать, а танцующие вокруг пары, наталкиваются на внезапных нарушителей распорядка, она лишь чувствует, как к горлу подступают горячие слезы обиды. Что он говорит такое, ведь это ее брат, пусть и не такой близкий как Чезаре, но и зла между ними никогда не бывало.   
\- Ты позоришь честь семьи, Лукреция, - меж тем громко, так что его могут слышать окружающие, продолжает Хуан, слова его пронзают, словно стальные кинжалы - Наш отец – папа Римский, - его глаза расширяются, от праведного гнева, музыка стихает, в наступившей тишине, слова брата звучат слишком громко - А ты смеешь танцевать распутные танцы прямо в стенах Ватикана! – Он окидывает сестру надменным взглядом с ног до головы и кратко поклонившись, удаляется прочь, оставив ее одну посреди ошеломленных гостей. Лукреция готова сквозь землю провалиться лишь бы не видеть все эти взгляды притворного сочувствия, хладнокровного осуждения, упрямого порицания и абсолютного пренебрежения. Женщины глядят на нее гордо подняв головы, а мужчины отпускают скабрезные шуточки, все они обступают ее вокруг, будто заморскую зверюшку в клетке, глазеют и неприкрыто обсуждают, до нее доносятся, словно откуда-то издалека язвительные, злостные, унизительные слова.  
Тело бросает в липкий жар, корсет вдруг становится невыносимо тесным, ноги подкашиваются, а на глаза наворачиваются горячие слезы. Показать слезы сейчас, значит показать свою слабость, значит признать свою вину. Лукреция изо всех сил старается отогнать их, быстро моргая, но это никогда не помогало в детстве, не помогает и сейчас, предательские крупные капли скатываются по щекам, а губы дрожат. Она делает неровный шаг в сторону выхода, и толпа расступается пред ней, пропуская вперед. Не помня себя от отчаяния, Лукреция бежит прочь, бежит со всех ног, приподняв свои юбки, и ей все равно, что все взгляды в зале обращены на нее, как только она оказывается за дверями, музыка вновь вступает, вечер продолжается своим чередом, но она-то знает, что имя ее еще долго будут терзать, дополняя сплетню все новыми несуществующими подробностями, и, в конце концов, из этого эпизода раздуют целый скандал.  
В темном коридоре пусто и холодно, Лукреция озирается по сторонам в нерешительности, в ушах до сих пор звенят обидные слова Хуана, за что он с ней так поступил, ведь она не сделала ничего предосудительного, всего лишь танец, пусть немного дерзкий, но Хуану ли не знать про дерзость, и куда, в конце концов, подевался Чезаре? Папский дворец огромен, коридоры, анфилады и галереи бесчисленны и где искать брата, в этих необъятных палатах? Лукреция еще не успела освоиться в Ватикане, хоть и бывает тут чуть ли не каждый день по приглашению отца. Чем дальше она удаляется от бального зала, тем тише становятся звуки музыки, и тем темнее становится коридор, дрожь пробирает от тишины, в которую она ступает, ни одного слуги, ни одного лакея, ни стражников, ни караульных, куда же все подевались, что за бессмыслица. Лукреция вдруг понимает, что музыки больше совсем не слышно, что безмолвие вокруг полное, лишь слышен тихий шорох ее юбок по каменному полу, она очутилась в жутком, почти могильном молчании. Страх подобно змию опутывает ее, сначала он касается горла, сдавливая его, во рту пересыхает, затем просачивается под одежду, холодком пробегая по спине, таким же холодом сковывает ноги, и, обернувшись вокруг ее тела, будто в несколько витков, страх шипит над ухом, что она осталась в совершенном одиночестве. Верно, ей стоит вернуться обратно, туда, где жизнь бьет ключом, туда, где играет музыка, она утрет слезы и станет звонко смеяться, не смотря на обиду и стыд, станет снова танцевать, и пусть все смеются над ней, это лучше чем эта всепоглощающая темнота и безмолвие. Лукреция обернувшись туда, откуда пришла, видит, что галерея, сплошь темна, будто все свечи догорели, нет, туда идти она не может, ведь это не милый дом, где она знает каждый уголок, если она вступит в эту темень, то никогда не найдет дорогу. В отчаянии она начинает бежать вперед, туда, где призрачный свет все еще мерцает, освещая бесконечную анфиладу с рядом высоких колонн, вперед, ибо назад дороги нет. Ухватив юбки повыше, она бежит так скоро, будто за ней кто-то гонится, словно мрак ступает за ней по пятам, но анфиладе все нет конца, от безысходности Лукреция начинает кричать,   
\- Отец, - зовет она в отчаянии, - Отец, где же ты? – но ответа нет, лишь кровь стучит в ушах,   
\- Чезаре? Хуан? – снова зовет она, голос срывается, она чувствует, как силы покидают ее, ноги становятся ватными, - Где же вы все? – кричит она, собственный вопль оглушает и она падает на пол без сил.   
Просыпается Лукреция в ознобе, подхватившись на постели, она видит за окном свет утра, и придя в себя, обессилено падает на подушки с широко открытыми глазами. Что за скверное видение, и какое счастье, что это всего лишь сон. Она через силу поднимается с ложа и устремляется к окну,   
\- Куда ночь, туда и сон, - шепчет она, матушка всегда учила ее повторять такие слова, дабы справиться с плохими снами, и всегда это помогало. Но никогда раньше Лукреция не видела подобных сновидений, столь ярких и пугающих ее до глубины души.


	22. Клеймо Борджиа. Часть Двадцать Вторая.

\- Дьявольское отродье, - прошипел герцог над головой согнувшегося от резкого удара под дых Микелетто,   
\- Заковать в цепи! - рявкнул он своим солдатам и, лязгая тяжелыми доспехами, зашагал на выход из дворца. Микелетто морщась от боли, безвольно поднял руки, позволяя нацепить на худые запястья ржавые кандалы. Подгоняемый стражами, он поплелся на выход, не оказывая ни малейшего сопротивления.   
Дьявольское отродье... Как точно того не понимая, угадал герцог Гандийский суть Корелья. Отец его и верно был сущим дьяволом, свирепым, жестоким вечно пьяным сатаной. Каждый раз, когда прародитель возвращался домой навеселе, Мигель, тогда его еще звали Мигель, забившись в самую глубокую тень в углу комнаты, старался не попадаться ему на глаза, содрогаясь от страха и ненависти, он наблюдал, как отец сначала донимает мать мерзкими словами, а затем жестоко избивает. Ребенком Мигель мог лишь беззвучно сотрясаться от слез и наблюдать, как милое сердцу лицо и мягкое тщедушное тело матушки усеивают тяжелые пощечины и удары, оставляя на белой коже красные полосы, которые впоследствии расцветают иссиня лиловыми уродливыми ссадинами.   
Время неумолимо шло, и Мигель рос подобно сорной траве, прорывающейся сквозь трещины в скале. Постоянный страх, в котором он существовал, обучил его ловкости и верткости, он приучился ступать бесшумно, ступни его были подобны мягким кошачьим лапам, а вечная нищета в которую загнал их отец, подтолкнула Микелетто стать воришкой, что незаметно лазает в сады и окна соседей и крадет у них, все, что попадется под руки. Почти все свое время он проводил на улицах Форли, шатаясь, по темным закоулкам, околачиваясь в злачных местах, словно бездомный пес. Он стал якшаться с хулиганами, грабителями, мошенниками и прочими отбросами общества. В разговоре с одним головорезом, которому едва исполнилось девятнадцать лет, Мигель узнал о гарроте, и что нет нужды обладать не дюжей физической силой, что бы расправиться с жизнью другого человека, самому Мигелю лишь шел четырнадцатый год, и он был гораздо меньше отца и в плечах и в росте. Но Корелья слишком долго просто наблюдал за жестокостью, достаточно долго, что бы в один страшный день напасть на отца со спины с сырорезкой, которая сработала не хуже гарроты. Оказалось вся та видимая сила, вся та свирепость и лютость, с которой отец расправлялся и с самим Мигелем и с матушкой может иссякнуть также легко и быстро, как глубокий выдох, с которым Мигель затянул тонкую, но крепкую петлю вокруг шеи нелюдя. Зверь, что звался его отцом, испустил дух через минуту судорожных сотрясений, Мигель не видел его лица, но он явственно почувствовал, как жизнь покинула его первую жертву, как тяжелое обрюзгшее тело разом обмякло в последнем объятии сына, в объятии смерти. Тогда юный Мигель не только даровал первую смерть, он исправил по крайней мере одно несовершенство этого странного небезупречного мира, обеспечил свободу матушке. Разумеется, она никогда не узнает, кто стал ее избавителем. Это первое злодейство он не может забыть и сейчас.  
Да, он отродье, отребье и выродок, но теперь его зовут Микелетто, он называется именем, которое сам себе выбрал, и нынче ударить его можно, только если он сам позволит.   
В иссохшей душе Микелетто не было места для сильных чувств и разум его не мучили долгие размышления, подобно дикому зверю, он доверял лишь своему чутью, инстинктам и нюху, нутро никогда не подводило его. И этой ночью яркая искра, отразившись в пронзительном взгляде епископа Борджиа, быстро вспыхнула и погасла на задворках полумертвой души убийцы, за короткий миг она освятила дальнейший путь Микелетто, и он знал, что жизнь его отныне, будет неразрывно связана с Чезаре Борджиа.   
Корелья смыл запекшуюся соленую кровь и пот, переоделся в чистые одежды, пришел обратно ко дворцу Орсини, и ему не составило труда навлечь на себя подозрение стражников, он сделал все как обещал своему новому господину на заре у Ватиканских ворот.   
Микелетто никогда ранее не бывал в стенах Ватикана и сейчас, когда его толкали по бесконечно длинным коридорам и галереям папского дворца он невольно глазел по сторонам, огромные живописные фрески, подсвеченные тусклым отблеском свечей, приковывали внимание, даже такого далекого от искусства человека, как Микелетто. С великолепных росписей на него взирали блаженные лики святых дев в окружении ангелов и апостолов. Он бы хотел задержаться и рассмотреть повнимательней, но гонимый стражей, Микелетто обратил взор под ноги, какое ему дело до святых, он также далек от них, как грешник от царствия Божьего.   
Микелетто не ожидал, что его приведут в прямиком покои понтифика, минуя святая святых - опочивальню, в личный кабинет Его Святейшества. 

\- Прислуга Орсини взята в кандалы, Ваше Святейшество! – герцог Гандийский толкнул Корелья на середину кабинета, и льстиво преклонил колено пред понтификом,   
\- Кардинал, - добавил он в некотором смущении, приметив Делла Ровере за спиной старшего брата.   
Микелетто следил за происходящим с непроницаемым лицом, он слышал все, чувствовал каждое движение, отслеживал каждый взгляд, при этом глаза его ни на ком не фокусировались, превратиться в тень, в пустой сосуд, только так можно не выдать себя. Между тем, он не мог не отметить роскошное убранство кабинета, вряд ли Корелья видал подобное великолепие в своей жизни. Пламя массивного камина да несколько свечей тускло освещали кабинет, но и этого хватало, что бы блеск роскоши ослепил неискушенный взор наемника. Стены затянутые в дорогие переливающиеся ткани, были увешаны богатыми гобеленами на библейские темы, а потолок уходил ввысь так далеко, что нужно было задрать голову, что бы его рассмотреть, с потолка того на Микелетто взирали все те же блаженные лики. 

\- Любезный кардинал, брат мой – подчеркнуто тихо процедил сквозь зубы епископ Борджиа, - Предложил нам помощь, - он медленно, приблизился к Микелетто, не сводя с него сверлящего взгляда, и промолвил над самым его ухом - В поимке организатора заговора. 

Не только взгляд нового хозяина внушал трепет, но и густой с хрипотцой голос зацепил надломленные струны души убийцы, только ржавые струны эти, уже не могли отозваться мелодией, лишь скрипучий дребезг где-то в середине заставил его внутренне содрогнуться, но он не смел поднять глаз на епископа, даже, когда тот довольно грубо схватил его за загривок пониже шеи, убийца лишь дернулся и невольно отшатнулся в сторону, властная хватка Чезаре Борджиа отозвалась тупой ломотой в предплечье.  
\- Мы схватили этого подлеца у ворот – проговорил герцог Гандийский справа от Корелья. В противоположность старшему брату, голос герцога отдавал жеманной высотой, и скорее резал слух, чем ласкал его.   
\- В заговоре по определению должно быть несколько участников, верно? – слегка насмешливо заметил Чезаре, крепче сдавливая затылок наемника, от епископа повеяло смесью дымного ладана и острого мускуса, в отличие от Микелетто он не успел сменить одежды после событий ночи.   
\- Вы знаете его? – Обратился герцог к кардиналу Делла Ровере, в то же мгновение Чезаре с неожиданной силой толкнула Микелетто вниз, на пол, к ногам кардинала. Убийца не растерялся, с невозмутимым лицом он поднял лицо от пола и остался стоять на коленях, глядя невидящим взглядом пред собой. Он не видел ничего и в то же время все, краем глаза он ухватил, как поднялся со своего резного стула папа, впереди себя он заметил расширенные от тревоги глаза Делла Ровере.   
\- По-моему он разливал вино, - неуверенно промолвил понтифик, он в своем роскошном тяжелом халате навис над Микелетто, разглядывая его с высоты своего роста, словно обезьянку в клетке.   
\- Вам знаком этот человек, кардинал Делла Ровере? – Раздался звучный, настойчивый голос Чезаре за спиной у Корелья.   
Он все еще сомневался, его новый господин. Все еще не верил, думал, что наемный убийца служил не только Орсини но и Делла Ровере, сомнения его оправданы и все же он ошибался. Между кардиналами и правда был сговор, и Корелья было известно о нем, также как Делла Ровере было известно кем являлся Микелетто Корелья, но сам наемник являлся слугой лишь одного из господ.   
\- Я знаю, что он прислуживал у кардинальского стола, - осторожно произнес Делла Ровере, - Но там было много прислуги. Более ничего. – Поспешно добавил он.

\- Если эта тварь и есть отравитель, - воскликнул герцог Гандийский, подлетев к Микелетто, со спины, одним жестким рывком он поднял того на ноги, - Дыба развяжет ему язык. 

\- Посмотрим. – Пожал плечами понтифик, окинув Корелью равнодушным взглядом, и хлебнул из своего тяжелого кубка. 

В длинных коридорах замка Святого Ангела сыро и темно, туда не пробивался отблеск рассвета, и сдавалось, ночь там никогда не заканчивалась. Микелетто пришлось по душе это мрачное место, но ему вовсе не нравилось, как спесивый герцог со всей дури толкал его в спину, заставляя отлетать далеко вперед, силой, похоже, природа младшего Борджиа не обделила.   
\- Я в сомнениях. – Прикрикнул он вслед Микелетто упавшему на пыльный, устеленный соломой, пол. - Содрать с тебя кожу ночью? – он подскочил к наемнику и больно саданул его в живот тяжелым сапогом, - Или на рассвете?   
Корелья собрал всю волю в кулак, что бы сдержать свой гнев, который нарастал в нем с каждым новым толчком и ударом, с каждым новом глотком пыли во рту.   
\- Сожалею о ваших сомнениях, милорд. – Бросил он, поднимаясь с колен, и впервые смело скрестил взгляд с герцогом, но тут же перед глазами его вырос кулак, затянутый в черный бархат перчатки.   
\- Жалей себя. – Герцог огрел челюсть Корелья с такой силой, что у того зазвенело в ушах. Он снова упал лицом на пол, и вновь удушливая пыль наполнила легкие, звон в ушах стоял нестерпимый, откуда-то издалека донесся низкий хриплый голос епископа,   
\- Брат! – разметав пыль подолом сутаны, он словно вихрь подскочил к герцогу, и оказался прямо над Микелетто, с появлением хозяина наемник встряхнулся и оторвал, наконец, голову от земли.   
\- Ты выбился из сил, защищая отца. – Чезаре похлопал брата по плечу, - Я мог бы неплохо провести время за допросом. – он бросил хищный взгляд на коленопреклоненную фигуру Микелетто, всем видом давая понять брату, что жаждет отмщения.   
\- Подходящее ли это дело для священника? – Усомнился младший брат. И что бы доказать свою злость, епископ с силой двинул Микелетто коленом, тот лишь всхлипнув, упал оземь, и сразу за острой болью почувствовал металлический привкус крови во рту, похоже герцогу этого было достаточно, он молча удалился, звеня шпорами на сапогах. Микелетто все еще лежал лицом у земли, когда сильные руки подхватили его за шиворот и втолкнули в клетку, и снова он стоял на коленях, силясь прийти в себя, голова шла кругом. 

\- Запри дверь и уходи. – Послышалось за спиной, будто откуда-то издалека. 

Микелетто все еще стоял на ватных коленях, перед глазами проплывали размытые красные пятна, когда над головой раздался властный голос Чезаре Борджиа, будто пробуждая его от забытья.  
\- Вставай. – Наемник вздрогнув, постарался отереть каплю крови, стекающую с уголка рта, но кандалы на руках вдруг стали слишком тяжелыми, голова все еще звенела.   
\- Вставай! – рявкнул Чезаре, подхватывая Микелетто за шиворот и с силой поднимая того на ноги, епископ настороженно осмотрелся через плечо. Убедившись, что никто не наблюдает за ними, он смягчился, поднял руки наемника, закованные в кандалы и, поворачивая ключ в ржавом замке, тихо спросил,  
\- Ты бы заговорил? – Микелетто впервые за вечер позволил себе рассмотреть заботливые руки, что снимали с него оковы, а затем поднять затуманенный взор в глаза своего сиятельного господина. Корелья отметил глубокие тени усталости под немигающими воспаленными глазами Чезаре, ночь эта, казалось, никогда не окончиться.  
\- Только что бы прославить вас, милорд. – Произнес он сипло, на лице Чезаре мелькнула невеселая усмешка. Наконец епископ выпустил жилистые руки из тяжелых оков, и кандалы с лязгом упали на пол. Рука невольно потянулась к запястью там, где натерли кандалы, но Чезаре сурово сгреб Корелья за ворот и угрожающе тихо проговорил у самого лица наемника,  
\- Все еще хочешь заслужить мое доверие? – Микелетто, спокойно отнял его руку, и наконец, почесав нестерпимо зудящее запястье, уверенно ответил,  
\- Бесконечно, милорд. – Он отошел в сторону, жмурясь и сплевывая кровь, стараясь привести мысли в порядок,   
\- Тогда пережди день. – Бросил ему вслед Чезаре.   
Одна щека Микелетто саднила от удара кулаком младшего Борджиа, другая ныла от пинка коленом старшего, и, похоже, он лишился зуба.   
\- Я сообщу, что тебя не удалось разговорить. – Добавил епископ, Микелетто кивнул, не оборачиваясь, в приступе внезапного головокружения он охватил обеими руками холодную решетку узницы, стараясь вновь обрести равновесие.   
\- А затем? – спросил он, через плечо, сплевывая остатки соленой липкой крови.   
\- Затем – Повторил Чезаре, - Приблизься к кардиналу Делла Ровере. 

Микелетто молча двинулся по клетке в обход епископа, будто зверь вокруг своей жертвы, он весь превратился в слух.   
\- Открой мне его мысли, - Продолжал Чезаре, медленно растягивая слова, - Его планы.

Он обернулся и снова вперил в Микелетто пронизывающий до самых костей взгляд, убийца, осторожно вздохнул, подумав, что пора привыкать к блеску этих необычайных глаз, а не восторгаться ими каждый раз, подобно влюбленной девице. 

\- Тогда вы должны меня пытать, милорд. – После краткого размышления произнес он.

\- Того, что есть – недостаточно? – удивился Чезаре. 

\- Что бы убедить кардинала, - проговорил Микелетто, снимая с плеч простеганный дублет, - Говорить должна моя спина. - Он стянул сорочку через голову, обнажая костлявую белую спину, укрытую застарелыми шрамами.   
\- А я слышал, - добавил Микелетто, бросив беглый взгляд на нахмурившегося епископа, - Его интересуют мужские тела.  
Убийца с любопытством окинул арсенал пыточных инструментов подвешенных на решетку, не долго думая он выудил треххвостую плеть из сыромятной кожи, и невольно встряхнул ее в руке, будто примеряясь. Рукоять славно легла в ладонь, согрела теплым полированным деревом кожу пальцев. Он незаметно ухмыльнулся и обернулся к Чезаре, 

\- Но, даже я не смогу исхлестать себя убедительно. – Микелетто уткнул рукоять плети в мягкий бархат сутаны на груди епископа,   
\- Вы должны меня высечь.   
Несколько долгих мгновений Чезаре всматривался в ничего не выражающее лицо убийцы, прежде чем его пальцы легли на рукоять хлыста, аметистовый перстень епископа полыхнул лиловым отблеском. Микелетто едва заметно кивнул, повернулся спиной, схватившись руками за бревно дыбы, подставил голую спину в распоряжение хозяина.   
Тишину рассек негромкий свист, а кожу спины его рассекли обжигающие ремни плети.   
\- Сильнее, - проговорил убийца, ухватываясь за дыбу покрепче. Следующий удар не заставил долго ждать, он пришелся хлестче, но, сдается, епископ нуждался в уроках порки, очевидно, из его несмелых замашек, ему не приходилось никого пороть ранее.   
\- Сильнее, милорд, - подбодрил Микелетто, и в следующее мгновение спина выгнулась от пронизывающей боли, кожа лопнула, боль сделалась режущей и палящей. До Корельи донеслось тяжелое прерывистое дыхание хозяина, он буквально ощутил, как с каждым вдохом в епископе Борджиа разгоралось пламя животной жестокости, кажется, он начинал усваивать урок.   
\- Если, - выдохнул Чезаре, наотмашь ударив плетью рассеченную спину наемника, - Ты предашь меня, - еще удар, - То закончишь свои дни здесь!  
Микелетто лишь зажмурился, и не смотря на жгучую боль раздиравшую его спину, где-то в глубине души он посмеивался, ведь боль для убийцы была заурядным делом, он причинял боль, испытывал боль сам, он жил среди боли. Боль заставляла его чувствовать себя живым.  
\- Значит, - отрывисто промолвил он, - предавать вас не в моих интересах, милорд!  
\- Хорошо, - бросил Чезаре, продолжив яростно наносить удар за ударом. Спина Микелетто словно расплавленная лава, горела, пылала и ныла, он знал, каждый удар оставит уродливый след. Раны превратятся в шрамы, и шрамы эти никогда не исчезнут, подобно печати, подобно клейму. Метка господина на своем слуге. Клеймо Борджиа.


End file.
